Time To Move On
by goldenstar555
Summary: Daiyako,Kenyako,Daikari& 1 sided Takari + Ioryako! 1 cold winter day,Davis + Yolei,and TK + Kari break up. Yolei is comforted by Ken, while Davis & Kari become a couple.What will happen when the new couples visit the hot teen nightclub Dazzle. Please R+R!
1. Broken Hearts

Time To Move On 

Time To Move On 

Wow! I finally had time to write a fic! I've been wanted to write a Kenyako for such a long time, but I never had enough time to get started. There's just one little catch. My stories a Daiyako, yep a Daiyako. I started out making it a Daiyako turning into a Kenyako, but I don't know anymore, I don't want to give away too much, but I'm just warning ya cause I think right now it might go either way :) 

Rating: It's rating PG-13 because of later. I think it might kinda border on R later on but from what's shown nowdays in PG-13 movies, I think I can pass it off as that. This first chapter is probably like only PG cause you're really just meeting all the characters and getting the background and set up for what's to come. 

So Please Review, this is my first fic, and I need encouragement! Please no flames. I'll be adding more chapters, and I'll post them frequently cause I hate when people take a really long time to update. Well I hope you enjoy my first 1st fic! 

~Goldenstar555 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon, but it would be the world's most niftyish thing if I did lol. 

Ages: 

Yolei-16 

Davis-16 

Ken-16 

TK-16 

Kari-16 

Cody-14 

Tai-19 

(more characters will be added later, but I'll tell ya their ages when they come in) 

******************************************************************* 

Time to Move On 

Chapter 1: Broken Hearts 

The snow had started to fall heavily as Yolei Inoue walked to the apartment she shared with her family. When she arrived home, Yolei silently snuck into her apartment. Her mother was cooking dinner, and her siblings were piled around the tv. They probably wouldn't have noticed her coming in if she had been yelling, but Yolei took the extra precautions anyways. Yolei crept into her room, and then shut the door behind her. She leaned against the door, and tears started to pour down her face. She was finally free to show the hurt and emotions she had to keep in all day. Yolei looked down at her hand, and saw the words she had written on it during her biology class yesterday. Yolei + Davis. It was a little smudged, but Yolei starred at it for at least a minute. Then she suddenly took her other hand, which was wet from her tears, and tried to rub off the words leaving a big sticky mess. Yolei sighed, and laid down on her bed. She tried to sleep, but all she could think about was the past events of the day… 

***Earlier that day*** 

*Yolei's POV* 

"Hey Davis!" I yelled to my boyfriend across the hall. 

"Oh…hi Yolei.." 

Why is he being so foreign? I don't understand. 

I came up to him and put my arm around him, he gently pushed me aside. "What's wrong baby?" I asked, "You can tell me." 

"Well…um… Idon'tthinkweshouldseeeachotheranymore." 

"What?" 

"I think we should break up." 

Huh? Is this some kind of joke? "Davis, are you fooling around with me, what is this?" 

"No, Yolei. I'm serious." 

"But… but Davis. We've been going out for 13 months. I love you…" 

"Yolie, we'll always be best friends, but there's someone else I love now." 

"Who?" 

"Well Kari just broke up with TK this morning, and I was um maybe uh thinking that I might have a chance with her now." 

"Davis.." I weakly cried, but I didn't know what else to say. 

Then the bell rang. "Yolei, I gotta go to class, bye." 

**End Flashback** 

Kari. I should have guessed. He never was really over his crush on her that he had back when we were 12. All those hugs, kisses, and moments we shared didn't really mean anything to him. Maybe at first, he had loved me, but lately.. he had been a little distant. Everything makes sense now, why he'd been going over to Tai's house a lot lately or how he'd always volunteer to help her study, I mean, come on, Davis studying. He rather play soccer than graduate. He was just waiting until his perfect angel Kari, to be free to come to him. I don't know why he took so long to tell me his true feelings, but I feel like a fool for not realizing it until now. 

**End Yolei's POV** 

"Dinner time, Yolei," yelled her mother. 

Yolei dried her eyes, and tried to make herself look presentable, but it was no use. She glanced in the mirror, and looked at the girl starring back at her. Her lavender hair, which she now curled hung down her back, and accentuated her slender frame and tall height making her look like a princess. She was wearing a tight black three quarter length shirt, that matched with her light blue flare jeans. Everything about Yolei looked perfect as usual except for her eyes. She had gotten contacts two years ago, but now she wished she was wearing her glasses to hide her eyes. One look into them gave away her pain and sorrow. 

"Yolei, we're waiting her you," yelled her mother again. 

"I'm not hungry mom," lied Yolei, "Can I go to Kari's to study?" 

"Alright dear," replied Mrs. Inoue. 

Of course there was no way that Yolei would even step 100 feet near Kari's house at this moment, but she had to tell her mother she was going somewhere. In truth, Yolei had no idea where to go, she just needed time to think. 

Yolei put on her winter coat, and left her room, and then her house. There was now about a half inch of snow covering the ground, and the world looked like a winter wonderland. Most people on the street were just standing there in awe of the beautiful site, but it was hell to Yolei. 

She walked to the park, and pushed the snow off a bench and then sat down. In front of her was a large pond that had frozen over a few nights ago. She watched the many happy couples skating together. That made her think of Davis… 

***Last December*** 

"Davis, thanks a lot for taking me to dinner. I really had a great time." 

"No problem, Yolei, you deserved it. Hey can you put this blindfold on?" 

"Why?" 

"I want to take you somewhere special." 

"Alright." 

Davis took out a bandana and placed it over her eyes. He lifted up her hair to tie it around the back of her head. 

*Davis's POV* 

I paused for a moment, and felt her hair for a second, it was so soft and smooth, and…perfect…just like Kari. Wait. This is Yolei. Yolei's my girl, and Kari's belongs to TK. See I've grown up. I can now call Kari TK's girl. That's something that when I was younger, I couldn't ever even dream of doing. Why am I even thinking about Kari in the first place? I love Yolei. This month we've been together has been amazing. I love her, I do. She's made me feel wanted, special, and needed in ways that I never thought I could. Kari's just a part of my past, I've yet to let go of. That's what I have to do tonight. I've got to end my desire for her now and forever. 

*End Davis's POV* 

He then felt her jostle a little bit and Davis came back to reality, and finished tying the bandana. "Is that alright? You can't see anything right?" asked Davis gently. 

"Yep, I can't see a thing." 

"Ok, then just take my hand." 

Yolei slipped her hand into his. Davis smiled. He felt like he was in heaven. Just him and the girl he loved. 

Davis led Yolei down the street and over to his house. He opened the gate to his backyard. The ground was filled with a foot of snow. Davis glanced at Yolei's feet. She was wearing a nice, but expensive looking pair of heels. "Ok the snow's a little deep here Yolei, so would it be alright if I carried you? That way you won't ruin your shoes." 

"Sure," responded Yolei. 

Davis's muscles flexed as he lifted Yolei and then layed her in his arms. Yolei giggled. "Ok Yolei, here we go." 

Davis carried her into his backyard. He pushed the snow off a lawn chair, and then set Yolei down upon it. He went over to the side of his house, and plugged in a power cord. "Yolei's going to love this," Davis thought, as his whole backyard lit up. 

"Ok Yolei. You can look now." 

Yolei pulled off the bandana, and gasped. It was so beautiful. Davis had strung colorful Christmas lights around the edges of his yard. The light from the lights hit the snow making it seem to take on the colors as it's own. Then in the middle of the yard Davis had made a complete snowman, from its carrot mouth to the scarf around its neck. It had something taped to one of its hands. Davis went over to it and took it off the snowman. He brought it over to Yolei. She moved over slightly leaving room for Davis to sit down. "This is for you," he said as he handed the card over to Yolei. 

"Oh, Davis," she said softly. 

Yolei opened the envelope and took out the card within it. It was handmade heart made out of red construction paper. There was glitter around the edges, and it the center it said," I love you Yolei. You mean the world to me." 

Yolei read the message, and then looked up at Davis into his eyes. She felt Davis reach over and gently grasp her hand. "Happy 1 Month Anniversary." 

"You remembered." 

"How could I forget. I love you, Yolei." 

"I love you too Davis." 

They then just looked at each other in silence. Davis slowly moved himself closer to her. He leaned down, and Yolei looked up. He cautiously placed his lips onto hers. Yolei looked into his eyes letting him know that it was ok. She returned his kiss. They just stayed like that in perfect harmony. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they broke their kiss. 

*Davis's POV* 

I can make my decision now. Yolei's the one I want. She's the one I've always been waiting for, not Kari. So long Kari, you've taken up my life for so long, and now it's time for you to move on, so I can finally be at peace with the one I love, Yolei. 

*End Davis's POV* 

They were both at lost for words. Then Davis broke the silence with the only thing that fit with the moment, "I love you." 

Then they embraced and fell into another deep kiss. 

***End Flashback*** 

Yolei sighed as she thought about their first kiss. "What happened to all that passion between us," she thought. 

During their relationship, Davis had gone through a transformation. He had stopped being the obnoxious guy that Yolei would get in constant fights with in the Digital World. He had become so caring and sweet, that it was almost like he was a different person. She hadn't seen any of his old side until today, when he shallowly told her that he wanted Kari instead of her. Did he was any idea how much that remark had wounded her? 

Yolei just broke out in tears again. "Yolei, are you alright?" asked a caring voice that just appeared right next to her. 

Yolei looked up and out of her tearstained eyes she saw the familiar dark hair and violet eyes of her old friend. "Ken…" 

******************************************************************* 

Well that's all for now, I hope that if you liked this story that you'll keep checking on it, cause they're still a lot more that's going to go on. Here's what to look for in the next chapter: Now that Kari and Davis are both single will Davis's dream of them getting together actually come true? Ken's there to comfort Yolei, but will it lead to them becoming more than friends? And is Davis feeling at all a little guilty for giving up Yolei? Please review :) 

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Starting Anew

Ok here it is the next chapter of my fic 

Ok here it is the next chapter of my fic! I'd like to give a big thank you to all of those who reviewed my fic. I felt so special that some people actually liked my story :) 

Well, I've actually decided the ending to this fic, it's not coming for a while, but I made an outline so at least I know where everything going to eventually lead to. I've also decided whether it's going to be Daiyako or Kenyako, but I won't tell you yet, cause it would spoil the ending ;) 

And, btw things in between ~'s are Davis's conscience talking (if you don't understand you will when you see them) 

And Oops, I forgot to put Cody on my list of ages. He's 14 if you'd like to know. 

So here's Chapter 2, I hope you like it! 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon :( 

Chapter 2: Starting Anew 

*** 

"Yolei, are you alright?" asked a caring voice that just appeared right next to her. 

Yolei looked up and out of her tearstained eyes she saw the familiar dark hair and violet eyes of her old friend. "Ken…" 

*** 

"Yeah, it's been awhile hasn't it," said Ken as he sat down right beside her on the bench. 

Yolei looked at Ken. He appeared the almost the same from their days in the digital world. He was now taller and more muscular, but this hair was still dark and long. 

Ken leaned down a little bit, making him eye level with her. She stared right into his all knowing eyes. They brought out the kindness in him, and seemed to give her the feeling that she could trust Ken and that everything would be alright. 

*Yolei's POV* 

"So," said Ken, "you still haven't answered my question. What's wrong?" 

I paused, but then opened my mouth. I had to start accepting the truth, Davis and I are threw. "Davis and I broke up," I quickly said," well actually he broke up with me.." 

"You were going out with Davis? Wow I really haven't seen you for awhile." 

"Yeah, I can see how you'd think that. When you last saw him, he was just an obnoxious, soccer obsessed, Kari lover, but he really has changed… Or so I thought, maybe he hasn't even really changed. He just seemed so different when he was with me, everything he did was right.." 

I trailed off, as tears came to eyes for the 3rd time today. "Yolei.., I'm sorry," said Ken, "please don't cry." 

"I just don't know what to do. I feel so betrayed. I loved him Ken." 

Again I returned to my weeping. The cold air was starting to get to me, and I began to shiver. "Listen Yolei, do you want to go somewhere and just talk for a little bit, it's starting to get pretty cold." 

"Ok," I said, "There's this little coffee shop down the street. Do you want to go there?" 

"Sounds good," said Ken. 

I got up and he put his hand around my shoulder, and pulled me close to me. "Stay warm" was all he said. 

****Tai and Kari's House**** 

Davis walked up the door of the home that belonged to Kari. There was a slight spring to his step; he'd been waiting for this moment ever since he was a little kid. 

Davis was about to open the door, when it burst open. A mass of brown hair flew into Davis's face, and knocked him down. "Hey Tai, watch it!" yelled Davis. 

"Hey sorry bout that," said Tai pausing for a moment, "I'm just in a little bit of a hurry. I'm late for my date with Sora." 

"Well you better hurry, Sora doesn't like to be kept waiting." 

"Believe me, I know. I don't think I've ever made it to one of our dates on time. Well better go." 

Davis just grinned as he watched Tai run off. "Typical Tai," he thought, "he can't ever be on time even if he has a date with the girl of his dreams." 

"Davis?" said Kari poking her head out the door. 

"Hey." 

"Wanna come in." 

"Yeah sure." 

*Davis's POV* 

"So what's up," said Kari once she and Davis were sitting comfortably on her couch. 

Ok, I've got to tell her, it's now or never. Come on courage, don't fail me now. 

"Well, I was wondering how you were doing… I heard about you and TK…." 

"Yeah, it was really sudden, I wasn't expecting it," said Kari slowly. 

She got up and paced around. I watched her, Kari my Angel of Light. I can tell she's in pain, for some reason it hurts me too to watch her like this. I wonder if it's love… 

"I feel like I don't know anything anymore. I thought TK and I were going to be together forever." 

I want to her take her up in my arms and tell her that it will all be alright, but that could never happen. How could see like me. She's made it clear for so long that we're just friends, but there's like this voice inside of me that won't let me give up on her. I should at least try. I gave up Yolei for her…. 

"Davis, hello, you there?" 

"Oh sorry Kari, I must have been spacing out." 

She smiled. I bet that's the first time she's smiled today. 

"You're still the same as ever, Motomiya. Clueless as usual."I threw a couch pillow at her, and grinned. "So Kari, now that's you're single again. Do you still wanna go on that date you owe me?" 

Wow, that sounded really dumb and awkward. Please, please, I hope she'll buy it. 

"First of all since when did I owe you a date, and aren't you also forgetting something?" 

"What?" 

"Yolei." 

Dang. Why'd she have to bring her up? 

"Well, umm.. Yolei and I broke up this morning." 

"Oh Davis, you poor thing," she said coming back to the couch, this time sitting a little closer to Davis. 

"It's alright. It just wasn't working out, our hearts weren't in the same place." 

~You wish Motomiya. Yolei loved you. You're the one who let her down. ~ 

Ugh.. stupid conscious, it's ruining my chance with Kari. Come on Davis, forget about Yolei. So what, you went out for awhile. People break up all the time. I've wanted to be with Kari all my life, and now I've finally received my chance. 

~Liar, liar, pants on fire. You know want you're doing is wrong. If you love Kari so much, then why do you feel guilty about Yolei. Face it Davis, you still have feelings for her. ~ 

No I don't! I love Kari, and Kari alone! Sheesh, I need to learn to ignore that thing. 

"So Kari, about that date?" 

Kari paused for a second to think, but then to my surprise she said, "Alright, alright, you win Davis." 

"Really?!""Yeah, sure, I do owe ya one don't I?" 

"Uh, yeah, of course. So where do you want to go?" 

"How about Dazzle?" 

Dazzle! That's the hottest teen nightclub around Obida! Wow, she must actually be serious about this. 

"That sounds great. I'll pick you up Friday (today's Tuesday) at 6." 

"Perfect," said Kari, nodding in satisfaction. 

YIPPPPPIE! Step number 1 in operation "Kari's My Girl" is on the way. 

*End Davis's POV* 

****At the Coffee Shop**** 

*Yolei's POV* 

Wow, I've never felt this way before. 30 minutes ago, I was still in the aftershock of losing Davis, but now I'm sitting in a small booth with Ken, drinking hot chocolate and pouring out all the details of my life since we last met. He understands it all. 

With Davis I was happy, but never really secure. His past feelings for Kari had always been lingering in the back of my mind. They were just merely forgotten in our times of lust for each other, but they were always there. 

Ken's stable. I guess that's why I'm being drawn to him. He's the only one that attempted to comfort me today. I know that Cody and TK knew about our break up, but today at school they just ignored me. I can understand TK, I mean we never were really that close. He probably thought that my hot temper would get to me, and I'd blow up in his face if he mentions Davis. 

Cody's the one that's been disturbing me. We've been best friends since he was born. It really surprised me that he was so insensitive. I would have felt ten times better if he just said, Yolei I'm sorry. I guess that's why Ken was given the crest of Kindness. 

He's been doing his best to try to cheer me up. Right now, I'm staring into those indigo eyes of his, and at this moment, I feel so sheltered and safe. When he looks at me, I can see his determination to never let anyone ever harm me again, physically or emotionally, and strangely I feel the same. Is this love? 

*End Yolei's POV* 

Yolei took another slip of her hot chocolate, and then wiped her mouth daintily with her napkin. She glanced at her watch. 10:15. "Dang," she thought, "I'm 15 minutes after curfew." 

Ken watched her suddenly frown. "Are you sure you're ok Yolei?" he asked with the greatest concern. 

"Yeah, I'm fine Ken. You made me feel a lot better." 

She flashed him a smile. "It's just that I was supposed to be home 15 minutes ago. My parents are going to kill me." 

"Oh, I get it," said Ken relieved. 

Yolei got up, and slipped on her coat. "Would it be alright if I walked you home, Yolei?" asked Ken, "I mean I wouldn't want anything to happen to you, since it's so late." 

"Yeah that's fine." 

They walked out of the coffee shop and towards the Inoue residence. The walk seemed too short for both of them, and before they knew it they were outside Yolei's apartment. They paused near the door. "Ken, I can't thank you enough for all you've done for me today. I don't know what I would have done without you." 

Ken smiled. "You don't have to Yolei, everyone needs some cheering up now and again." 

"No really, I don't know what I would have done without you." 

They stared at each other again, in another moment of awkward silence. "Yolei, it was really nice seeing you again. I had a great time tonight. I mean not counting seeing you upset and all. Wait, that's not what I meant. Um.. I liked seeing you but I didn't like that you were upset, oh that sounds bad too, uh, umm.." 

"Ken," Yolei interrupted, "I did too." 

"Thanks. Sorry about that. I just got a little tongue tied there." 

"Hey, don't worry about it." 

Ken paused, and then said, "Well, I was just going to ask you, if you'd um, like to do something with me this weekend." 

"Yeah sure." 

"Really? That's great. Where do you want to go?" 

"How about that night club? I think it's called Dazzle. It's supposed to be pretty good." 

"Ok, how about I pick you up on Friday. Would 5:30 be good?" 

"That's perfect." 

"Good then, it's a date." Ken eyes widen as he just realized what he had said. "Well I didn't mean it as a "date" date. I meant date like as in good what's when we're meeting. You know not like love date, but friend date. Cause you kno- 

Ken was cut off by Yolei as she pressed her lips to his mouth. They lingered there for just a few seconds, until Yolei pulled back, and opened the door to her building. "Alright it's a date then," she said before the door closed behind her. 

****************************************************************** 

Well that's all for now, I'll post the next chapter as soon as possible once I'm done writing it. Here's what's coming next: Find out what Kari and Ken's feeling are for Davis and Yolei, Has Yolei really gotten over Davis, and is ready to start a relationship with Ken, and Why is Cody being so insensitive? All that will be answered next time :) 

Please Review! 

~Goldenstar555 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	3. Fallen Angels

Time To Move On 

Hey everybody, thanks for taking the time to read my fic :) 

Sorry I took so long to get this chapter out.  I normally try to do one a week, but I had a really hectic week, and I wasn't able to get the whole thing done until now.  Since next week's Thanksgiving, I have a few days off school, plus I've already started writing the next chapter, so hopefully I'll get it up pretty soon.

In sections where there's no specific characters Point of View, ~ means what a characters thoughts are (I use them instead of quotes)

Oops I realized that the ages I originally decided on for this story aren't really that accurate so I revised just a few of them.  Here's the complete list.

Yolei-16

Davis-16

Ken-16

TK-16

Kari-16

Cody-14

Sora-18

Matt-18

Tai-18

Disclaimer:  I don't own digimon :(

Chapter 3: Fallen Angels 

          Ken stared at the closed store to Yolei apartment, still in the shock from her sudden kiss.  When he recovered, he turned away and began his long walk home.

***Ken's POV***

          Wow!  I have just had the best night of my life!  I can't believe she kissed me!  Yolei has changed a lot, but I guess she still has her impulsiveness.  I remember that time back in the digital world when we were kids.  I had just gotten in a fight with Cody, Yolei, and Davis.  I decided to leave, but as soon as I left BlackWarGreymon appeared for the first time.  They asked for my help, but I was too stubborn to go back.  I didn't believe that they could ever forgive me for my sins as the Digimon Emperor.  It all seems kinda dumb now; I risked their lives just because of my own insecurities.  Anyways, she was the one that came to me.  Yolei, the carrier of Love and Sincerity, was the only one that could get through to me.  Yeah, she did have to yell and slap me, but hey, she helped me realize that we were all digidestined, and that whether I liked it or not, we all had to work together or the digital world wouldn't stand a chance.  It's because of her that I live the life I do today.  She says she doesn't know what she would have done without me.  Well, I feel the same about her. 

*****Wednesday, February 2nd*****

***Kari's POV***

**       This morning when I awoke, I turned to my nightstand.  I meant only to look at the time, but my eyes betrayed me, and they shifted to the picture of TK and I next to my alarm clock.  It was a beautiful picture.  We were both only 13 at the time, and we were both standing on a bridge, with the dark blue water and sun set in the background.  It had been taken on our first date.  That picture used to symbolize my joy, but now all it brings is heartache.  I still love TK.  We're the holders of Hope and Light, and we're both the partners of angel digimon.  TK and I are meant for each other.  I still don't understand why we broke up.  He just went up to me yesterday and said, "Kari, I'm really sorry about this cause we've been together for so long, but we have to break up.  I met someone new, and I don't think it would be fair to you if we stayed together."**

          Once I heard that, I ran off crying.  How could he do that to me?  Doesn't TK realize that we're meant to be?

          I tumbled out of bed, and took a shower.  All the time I kept thinking, what does this girl have that I don't?  I can't think of anything, since I don't even know her name, or what she looks like.  I also can't believe that I told Davis I'd go on a date with him.  What was I thinking?  I must have been totally out of it.  I'll have to tell him it's all off today, I don't want TK to think I've given up on him.

          I come out of the shower, and threw a towel around myself.  I go to the mirror, and brush my shoulder length light brown hair.  Then an idea comes to me.  There's only one thing to do to get TK back.  I've got to make him want me more than he ever has before.  I've got to be perfect, so there'll be no way that any other girl could look better in his eyes.  

          I dried my hair, and then looked in my closet.  I've got to make an outstanding first after-breakup impression.  I picked out a super short tight black skirt, and a light pink halter top to match.  I slipped them on, and then sprinkled body glitter lightly over my exposed skin.  I looked at myself in the mirror.  There's no way TK's going to be able to say no to this.  

          I walk over to my nightstand.  I glance at my walk.  8:00, school starts in 30 minutes.  I pick up my picture of TK and I, and kiss it.  I can't wait to be taking another picture of us like this soon.  

          I leave my room, and I wait in the kitchen for Tai to finish eating so he can drive us to school.  "Woah Kari, why are you dressed like that.  It's cold.  You're going to freeze," said Tai when I walked into the room.

          "I wanted to wear this so I am, no matter how cold it gets." 

          "Are you sure that's the only reason?  Matt told me that you and TK broke up."

          Dang, why can he always see through me?  I can't keep anything from Tai.  "Yeah we did, but I'm fine.  I'm over him."

          Tai looked at me in disbelief.  He knew I was lying.  Thankfully he decided not to press the subject any further, and he just stood up and got his keys.  "Alright Kari, I'm ready to go."

***Davis's POV***

**       "Hmm, Hmm, Hmm, Hmm," I happily hummed to myself as I got off the bus and entered school.  I can't wait!  Today every one will see that Kari and I are finally a couple!**

***Yolei's POV***

          Ok I can do this.  I can go to school and see Davis, and I'll be able to stay calm and in control.  

          I walked into the school, and towards my locker.  Good no Davis so far.    I open my locker and then I hear someone approach me.  Could it be Davis?  I hold my breath as I slowly turn around.  "Oh, it's only you Cody."

          "Hi, Yolei."

          Was it just me, or did he seem a little hurt that I hasn't that happy to see him.  Oh well I can think about that later, since DAVIS JUST TURNED THE CORNER AND IS GOING TO PASS BY ME ANY SECOND!  "Uh, Cody, can I talk to you later.  I have to go to class."

          "Yeah sure Yolei."

          I quickly grabbed my books and dashed down the hall, and went into the room of my 1st period class.  Ok, so maybe I'm not ready to talk to Davis yet, but I'll have to later today.  We're chemistry lab partners, so I'll be seeing him 7th period today, whether I'm ready or not.

***Cody's POV***

          I sighed to myself as I watch Yolei run down the hall.  I've been shot down again.  Why doesn't she understand how I feel about her?  I remember all those days when we used to walk to school together, just her and me, all alone in the world.  I love everything about her; her laugh, spunk, and her since of self-assuredness.  We used to be the best of friends, until that one dark day when Davis came between us.  He made her forget about me.  She started to walk with him to school, and she sat with his friends at lunch instead of me.  It killed me to see how I was slowly being shut out of her life, and there seemed like nothing I could do about it.  But yesterday, all my hopes were reborn again.  I overheard Davis telling TK in the hall about how he had dumped Yolei.  Even though it hurt me to hear him talk about her as just a worthless toy that he had finished with, I was overjoyed.  Yolei could be mine once again!  I'll just have to keep trying, and then maybe one day she'll realize that my feelings for her are more than just those of a friend. 

***End Cody's POV***

*****7th Period, Mr. Molesan's Chemistry Class*****

          TK was the first to enter the room.  He set down his bag on the floor next to his desk.  He was about to sit down when a scantily dressed Kari came into the room.  He looked at her for a second as she headed to her desk, which was right in front of his.  She didn't seem to have that era of magic and purity around her as he always felt she had when he was going out.  TK looked away.  He had a new girlfriend whom he loved, and Kari didn't mean a thing to him anymore.  

          Kari noticed how TK turned away from her.  ~He's not falling for my looks~ she thought, ~I need more drastic measures.~

          "Hey TK, what's up?" asked Kari, trying to get his attention.

          "Not much," he replied, and then quickly turned away to pull his notebook out of his bag.  

          "Hey Kari."

          Kari turned around, and saw Davis.  She rolled her eyes.  ~ Not now! Why does Davis always have to show up at the worst moments? ~

          Kari turned back around to face TK again.  She noticed at strange little look in his eye, but it quickly faded.  ~ Is he jealous? ~ thought Kari, ~ Great! Now I know what to do with Davis!  I can use him to try to make TK jealous!~

          "Hi Davis baby."

          Kari walked over to Davis and took his hand, and pulled him over to her desk.  "So, I can't wait until our date Friday," said Kari, resting her head upon his shoulder, "We're going to have so much fun."

          TK looked up at them with a bored expression on his face.  He didn't really care that they were going out.  He was just a little surprised because he thought Kari hated Davis.  

Davis was also shocked along with Kari that TK didn't seem to be paying that much attention.  ~Oh, great.  I finally get to go on a date with Kari, and TK isn't the least bit jealous, oh what's the fun in that~ thought Davis.

          "You look amazing today Kari," said Davis.

          "Thanks," she answered with a little flirty giggle. 

          Davis reached his hand over to her bare knee and gently started to rub it.  Kari was a little uncomfortable with him doing that she played along with him anyways.  

          That was also unfortunately the moment where Yolei decided to walk into the classroom.  Normally, she was the first in the room.  Today she had stopped in the bathroom first to take time to prepare herself for her first confrontation with Davis, but all the time in the world couldn't have prepared her to see Davis and Kari all over each other.  

          Yolei tried to sneak to the back of the room to her desk, but she froze when she heard TK yell, "Hey Yolei."

          Kari and Davis's heads both whipped around toward me.  Yolei was speechless for perhaps the first time in her life.  "Uh.. Hi guys" was all she managed to say.  

          Luckily for Yolei, their teacher, Mr. Molesan walked in at that very moment as the bell rang.  "Ok everyone go to your seats,… that means you Davis."

          Davis let go of Kari's hand, and headed back to his seat in front of Yolei.  "Ok everyone," said Mr. Molesan, "today we're going to test the reactions of some different chemicals, so everyone needs to pair up with a buddy, and then head back to the lab."

          Kari's head automatically spun around to meet Davis's gaze, they knew they'd be partners even without saying.  "TK, wanna work with me?" asked Yolei.

          "Yeah sure," answered TK.

          All four of them headed back to the lab station they shared and started to get to work.  The whole time Kari remained only a few inches away from Davis, and she massaged his back while they were waiting for their chemicals to react.  Yolei and TK, on the other hand, who weren't really attracted in anyway to each other, were more distant, both being lost in thought.  Yolei was disappointed that Davis hadn't said a word to her.  Yeah, she was over him (or so she thought), but the situation was still extremely awkward, and Kari's little game of obsession with him, wasn't helping much either.  TK was doing his best to ignore Kari and Davis, and his thoughts were preoccupied by his girlfriend, Caprina.  

          Finally, Yolei just got sick of Kari and Davis's little show and she decided to break the silence.  "God! What's gotten into all of you.  I thought we all were friends.   Just because we've broken up some of our relationships doesn't mean that we have to hate each other."

          "Oh Yolei, it's alright," said Kari in a sarcastically sympathetic voice, "you don't have to cry just because Davis picked me instead of you."

          "You, You..," Yolei glanced at her teacher and realized she could use the word she wanted to in his presence, so she just gave Kari an evil look, and ran out of the room.

          "Such a silly girl, don't you think Daisuke," said Kari squeezing his hand a little bit tighter.

          "Huh,.. yeah.."

***Davis's POV***

          What was with Kari?  Yeah sure Yolei was upset, but I can understand why.  We just broke up yesterday, and now all of a sudden another girl is all over me.  Sometimes I just wonder about Kari…

***End Davis's POV***

***********************************************************************

Well that's chapter 3, I hope you liked it :D   In the next chapter going Tai, Sora, Kari, Davis, Yolei, Ken, TK, and his girlfriend all go to Dazzle on dates, stay tuned to find out what happens next :)

PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Anticipation

Time To Move On

Sorry that this is so short!  I know I promised everyone that this next chapter would include everyone's dates at Dazzle, but I haven't even gotten to that part yet and this chapter is already about ¾ the length of a normal chapter, and since it's been awhile since I last posted I thought it would be a good place to cut off.

This chapter's more of a filler, but it does include a lot of Kenyako, and hopefully you'll understand more of the characters a little better ;) 

~Goldenstar555

**Chapter 4: Anticipation**

Yolei found herself still sorting through her closet when Ken rang the bell to her apartment.  She quickly selected a baby blue tank top, to match the short black shirt she was already wearing.  She then ran to her mirror, applied a thin dab of clear lip gloss to her naturally red lips, and quickly sprayed some hair spray to keep her lavender curls in place.  

          "Yolei, a boy is here to see you," yelled Mrs. Inoue through the door.

          Yolei grabbed her purse and ran out of her room, but slowed when she saw Ken.

          Ken stared at her.  Yolei looked nothing short of amazing. 

          "Uh, Hey Yolei," said Ken shyly.  

          "Hey," responded Yolei.

          Yolei looked out of the corner of her eye and saw her mother looking at her.  "So Ken, wanna go now?" 

          "Yeah, sure."

          Yolei picked up her coat from where it was lying on a chair.  "Bye mom, I'll be home before 12," she said quickly pulling Ken out the door, before her mom had time to answer.

          "Couldn't get around curfew, could you?" asked Ken smiling, once they were outside.

          "Nope, but at least she knows so I probably won't get into any trouble.  My parents don't understand that you can't go to a nightclub if you have to be home by 10.  Of course, they also don't know I'm going to a night club…"

          "Oh you're such a bad girl, Yolei," said Ken teasingly as he put his arm around her waist.  

          Yolei looked up at him. "So where are we going first?"

          "Well, I was thinking that maybe we could have dinner at the Corner Café and then head over to Dazzle at like 7."

          "That sounds great!" said Yolei, as the two of them continued down the street.

*****Kari's House*****

          Davis nervously approached the door to the Kamiya household.  He took a deep breath and then rang the doorbell.  ~I can't believe I'm finally doing this~ thought Davis, as he heard footsteps coming from the other side of the door. 

          The door swung open, revealing an unusually well dressed Tai, wearing a black button down shirt, with tan pants, and black shoes.  "Hey Tai, is Kari ready yet?"

          "No, not yet, but I think she'll be out in a couple of minutes."

          Davis stepped inside the house.  "So Tai, what's with the new wardrobe you look just like Matt except for that big hair of yours."

          Tai attempted to give Davis a light punch in the side, but Davis stepped back to avoid him.  "No dissing the hair," Tai said as he ran his hand through it, "and no I'm not a Matt wannabe.  I'm taking Sora to a fancy restaurant downtown."

          "Oh," replied Davis, "How long have you guys been going out now?"

          "For almost a year now, our anniversary is next week."

          "Cool."

          "Oh Davis, while you're waiting, there's some things I'd like to talk with you about."

          "Like what?"

          "Well this is your first date with Kari, and you know she's my only sister, and well.. you know.. just be careful with her."

          "Hey Tai, don't worry, you know me, we're soccer pals.  You know there's no way I'd ever do anything with Kari that she didn't want me to too."

          "I know that, but just watch out for her, she's been acting a little strange lately, I think she took her break up with TK a little hard, so just be gentle with her alright."

          "Yeah sure," said Davis. 

          "Great.  Oh I wanted to show you this new N64 game I got, it's the International Soccer Tournament one."

          "Awesome," said Davis as he walked over to the Kamiya's tv, "Can I try it out?"

          "Yeah why not."

          Tai started to set up the N64, but before he could really do anything he heard, "Tai, weren't you supposed to pick up Sora five minutes ago?"

          It was Kari.  "Oh right," said Tai, and he went to the door.  ~Dang I'm late again~ he thought as he ran to his car.

          "Tai, Tai, Tai, when will he ever learn," said Kari gazing after her brother.

          "Yeah," said Davis with his attention aimed more at Kari than Tai.

          She was dressed in what was extremely wild for her.  She was wearing not only a short black skirt, but also a small lime green tube top that exposed her thin midriff.  To top it off she had on almost knee high black boots.

          Even though Davis couldn't help but stare had her, he thought in the back of his mind, ~ Kari better be careful, she's starting to look like a stripper. ~

          Kari on the other hand didn't really mind.  She was dressed to impress; there was a rumor that TK Takaishi was going to make appearance at Dazzle that night with his new girlfriend.  

          "Ready to go?" asked Kari.

          "You bet I am," said Davis as he took her hand and let Kari out the door.

***Cody's POV***

          I had just gotten out of Kendo practice.  Grandpa took the car to the store to pick up some things for dinner, so here I am walking home alone…again.  

          I pass by Yolei's apartment building.  I'm not doing anything tonight, maybe she'll be free, and we can do something together.  I walk up to her apartment and ring the doorbell.  "Hi Mrs. Inoue.  Is Yolei home?"

          "No Cody, I'm sorry, she's not.  Should I tell her you stopped by?"

          "Umm… no, that's alright."

          Then the door shut. 

          I feel hurt, but why?  She's just not home.  Yolei could be anywhere, at the store with her dad, studying at the library, just taking a walk through the park…but I wish she would have invited me…

          I walk out of her building and continue down the street to my home.  I glance into the storefronts on the way there, looking at all the happy people doing their business, day in and day out.  

Wait a minute, isn't that Yolei? In the Corner Café?  She's sitting there eating a danish.  God, she looks beautiful. 

          I head to the door of the restaurant when I see something that makes my heart stop.  My angel's hand is covered by the hand of another, and that another would be Ken Ichijouji.  Why him?  Anyone but him.  I was right all along back in the digital world.  I was the last one to trust him, and what a mistake that was!

          I can't talk to her now, with him around.  I guess I'll be spending another Friday night by myself.

***Yolei's POV***

**       "So Ken, then Tai says to Mimi, 'Wait isn't that a sale over there?' and she turns around and starts yelling 'where, where, where?' even though we were in the middle of an open field.  It was hilarious!"  **

          Ken laughs as he says, "Oh yeah I remember that!  Wasn't that at our digidestined reunion a few months ago?"

          "Yeah.  It was great seeing everyone together again.  We should plan another one," I said as I picked up my danish and took a bite.

          I noticed Ken slip his hand over mine.  A little tingle goes up my spine, and I smile at him.  

"Well are you ready to go?" asked Ken.  

          "Sure, I'm ready to party!"

          We got up and headed to the door, our hands still grasped firmly together.  

          "Hey Ken isn't that Cody down the street?" I said once I was outside.

          "Yeah that does look like him."

          I was going to yell out hi to him, but at that moment he turned the corner.  Oh I forgot!  I told him I'd call him.  Oops!  Well, I guess that will just have to wait until tomorrow.  Right now, I've got my Kenny boy to deal with.  Oh, he looks so hot in those khaki pants and light green shirt of his.  I love the way his hair falls across his forehead.  It makes him look so sexy!  And as we walk down the road, hand in hand, I can't help but think 'Watch out Davis Motomiya, I'm not that heartbroken innocent girl you dumped last week.  The real Yolei Inoue is back!'

*******************************************************************

Once again sorry this is short, but the next chapter is definitely going to be when they're at Dazzle! So please R/R and I'll get the next chapter out as soon as I can!  :D 


	5. Dazzle

****

Time To Move On

La di da, here's chapter 5! Everybody finally gets to Dazzle! Yes, I know this chapter is also short. I'm sorry about that, but for English I have to write a ghost story, and since I'm being graded on it, and I have a deadline to when it has to be finish, it gets my first priority. 

Well this chapter is dedicated to my first reviewer, Capriangel! Yes this part contains Caprikeru (which would be, for those of you that don't know, her and TK). This was probably the hardest chapter for me to write so far, because it's all done in 3rd person, and I'm terrible at that ;)

Oh and there's some tiny tiny Mimato in this chapter, so I'm adding Mimi's age to my list

Mimi- 18

***Oops I forgot the disclaimer so I'm reposting this :) ***

I don't own digimon, if I did veemon, tai, davis, matt, and ken would be real, and would never have left the show ;) 

****

Chapter 5: Dazzle!

It was 8 o'clock when Ken and Yolei stepped into Dazzle. Since it was a teen night club, most of the high schoolers in Odaiba where there. Even though it was early, the music was already playing, and the dance floor was full. 

Yolei and Ken made their way through the crowded building still holding on to each other's hand. There was a stage on the left corner of the club, and some employees were busy sitting up microphones and guitar amps. "It looks like they're going to have a band here later tonight," proclaimed Yolei to Ken.

"Yeah, it does. So what to do want to do now?"

"Let's dance!" yelled Yolei as she pulled Ken towards the dance floor. 

The disco lighting flashed all around them, and the floor beneath them did as well. The DJ started to play a new song, and Yolei immediately started to move to the beat. Ken took a little persuading, but finally Yolei got him to agree to move to the music.

When the song ended the crowd broke up a little bit, and Yolei caught sight of a girl with pink and red hair, wearing a white mini skirt and pink tank top. "Mimi?" Yolei yelled.

The girl turned around. "Hey Yolei," she replied. She eyed Ken and then said, "So I'm assuming you're on a date?"

"Yep," said Yolei pulling Ken a little closer, "Why are you here?"

"Oh Matt's band is playing later tonight. He said I didn't have to come since he'd be busy with the band, but I insisted. You have no idea how many anxious fan girls he has here that would pounce on him in a second."

"Yeah, I can see that," said Yolei as she glanced at the number of girls already crowding around the bandstand. 

"Well, I want to talk to Matt before he goes onstage, but I'll try to see ya again before I leave, bye."

And with that Mimi Tachikawa slipped back into the swarm of people, who had entered the dance floor for the next song.

"Hey Yolei, want to take a little break from dancing and get something to drink."

"Sure," said Yolei, as they started to head towards the soda bar.

Just as they left the dance floor, Kari and Davis entered Dazzle. As soon as they had stepped through the door, Davis grabbed for Kari's hand. He wanted everyone to know he was on a date with Kari Kamiya. He was so excited that he didn't really notice that Kari wasn't really paying attention to him. Kari was looking all around the club for a glimpse of TK. Finally she gave up and decided that he must not have arrived yet. Only then did Kari actually tune into what Davis was saying. "Huh, what did you just say Davis?"

"I asked if you wanted to dance."  
"Oh yeah, sure," answered Kari with little enthusiasm.

They walked to the dance floor, but only then did TK make his appearance at Dazzle, and he was not alone. 

"So Caprina, what do you want to do first?"

"Well, I'm a little thirsty," Caprina replied, "do you want to go get a drink?"

"Ok that sounds good."

Since Caprina had never been to Dazzle before, TK led her to the soda bar. "What do you want to drink?" he asked. 

"Oh sprite's fine."

"Ok," said TK as he tired to get the man behind the bar's attention, "Two sprites please."

Within second their drinks were handed to them, and then TK and Caprina moved over to a table and sat down. 'Hey, is that Ken and Yolei?' wondered TK, as he glance at the guy and girl sitting at the table right next to them. 

"Hey, wanna meet some of my friends Caprina?"

"Sure!"

TK tapped Ken's shoulder. "Hey Ken and Yolei!"

Yolei turned around, "Hi TK! Come sit with us."

TK and Caprina sat down at their table. "So TK, who's this mystery girl with you?" asked Ken teasingly.

"I'd like you to meet Caprina," said TK as he turned to his girlfriend.

Ken and Yolei looked at the girl. She had long black hair, with the most beautiful brown eyes. Even Ken couldn't help but notice that she also looked extremely cute in the maroon muscle tank she was wearing along with brown pants. 

"Hi Caprina, it's nice to finally meet you," said Yolei with a big smile. 

"You too, it's really great being able to finally meet some of TK's friends since he talks about them so much."

TK smiled and put his arm around Caprina. "So did you guys hear that my brother's band is playing here tonight?"

"Yeah we just found out," said Ken, "we ran into Mimi just a few minutes ago."

"Mimi? Is she another one of your friends, TK?" asked Caprina.

"Yeah, she's my friend, but she's also my brother's girlfriend."

"Ohhh."

"So have you guys been dancing yet?" asked Yolei.

"Not yet," said Caprina, "we just got here."

"What you haven't been dancing yet! TK take her down to the dance floor right now! Dancing the best thing to do at this place!"

"Well are you ready to go?" said TK to Caprina.

"Yeah, lets dance!"

"We'll come with you," said Ken.

They all got up and headed to the dance floor. 

***

Kari and Davis had been dancing for sometime now. Kari was a good dancer, even though she wasn't putting much energy into it. She was waiting. 

Finally, she saw him. She caught sight of his blonde hair, which was hidden under his white hat. At first she was overjoyed to see him, but she remember that they weren't together anymore. Then her sadness turned to envy as she saw the black haired girl that he had his arm around.

Kari moved closer to Davis as a slow song started to play. Kari knew this was her last chance to get TK back, and it was now or never.

******************************************************************

Well that's my small little attempt at a cliffhanger. This is only part 1 at Dazzle, there's going to be another one obviously, which is different than I originally planned, but I'm going to be very busy, so I thought I might as well get this out where I have a good place to stop it at.

Coming in the next chapter: There's going to be a little bit of a song fic in it, and you'll find out what Kari's plan is, and how it affects Davis, Yolei, TK, and Caprina. 

Thanks for reading, and please review, it makes me feel special :D

Oh and if anyone wants me to email them when I update just say so in the review, cause I have a little email thing going ;)


	6. Wild Child

****

Time To Move On

Yay! It's Christmas Eve and I'm finally out of school, so I have time to write! This chapter was very difficult for me to write because a lot of action goes on in it. It's a little noodly and confusing, but just hang on with me cause everything will be straightened up soon enough. 

Oh and if you're Capriangel, you might want to cover your eyes over some of this, there's a LOT of one sided Takari in this, but don't worry, it won't last for long :) Caprikeru 4Ever!

Oh and I said this would be a songfic so I have Hey Baby, by No Doubt, I think it kinda fits with the plot of this chapter, but maybe that's just in my imagination. Please review and tell me what you think! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon :(

****

Chapter 6 Wild Child

***

Kari moved closer to Davis as a slow song started to play. She knew this was her last chance to get TK back, and it was now or never.

***

****

Kari rested her head upon Davis's shoulder. She moved her face up to his ear and whispered "I love you Davis" into it. She knew she was lying, but it was all part of the plan. 

****

*Davis's POV* 

Wow, Kari just said she loves me. I should be the happiest guy in the world…but I'm not. I just the feeling that something's wrong, but what? 

Is that Yolei and Ken over there dancing? Man, I can't believe he's dancing with my girl! Oh yeah wait, we broke up, yeah we broke up.

I feel Kari's grasp around my neck and the heat coming from her body, but is this what I want? Maybe I made a mistake; it wouldn't be the first time. I guess I'll just have to wait and see.

****

*End Davis's POV*

Kari then started to take her plan to step two. She slowly led Davis over towards where TK and Caprina were dancing. She paused for a moment, and a wave of guilt came over her. 'Why am I doing this?' she thought, "they actually look kinda cute dancing together.'

Kari stayed in her trance until she noticed TK move his face downward towards Caprina. They were going to kiss! Kari quickly snapped back into reality. She moved off of Davis's shoulder and immediately pressed her lips into his. 

Davis was shocked and confused at first, but then he thought, 'I guess this means she really does love me' and he began to kiss her back. 

Yolei's slow dance with Ken was interrupted by Kari's moans of, "Davis, oh Davis" which caused her to turn around and view their major public display of affection. 

****

*Yolei's POV* 

Oh, why did I have to turn around? I can stay calm. I have Ken. I love him, and he loves me. I don't need Davis anymore, but why does it still hurt to see him in the arms of another girl?

"Hello, earth to Yolei. Are you alright?" asked Ken at the sight of my disarray.

"Just hold me," was all I could say as we fell into an embrace.

I'm never going to turn around again.

****

*End Yolei's POV*

After about a minute Kari and Davis halted their kissing for a chance to take a breath. Kari looked over at TK. He was still dancing with Caprina, and she told tell that he was in his own little world and didn't even notice her. 

Kari started to become paranoid. She didn't know what to do to get TK's attention. Luckily for her, the slow song ended, and Hey Baby by No 

Doubt started to play.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm the kinda girl that hangs with the guys   
Like a fly on the wall with my secret eyes   
Takin it in, try to be feminine   
With my makeup bag watchin all the sin   
Misfit, I sit   
Lit up, wicked   
Everybody else surrounded by the girls   
With the tank tops and the flirty ways 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"TK," said Caprina slowly releasing her arms from around his neck, "I'm going to go to the bathroom. I'll be back in a few minutes."

"Do you know where it is?" asked TK.

"Not really."

"Hey Yolei," yelled TK as Yolei and Ken headed towards them, "Could 

you show Caprina where the bathroom is?"

"Yeah sure," said Yolei taking Caprina by the wrist, "it's right over here."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm just sippin on chamomile   
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal   
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom   
And went to my high school 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Kari couldn't believe it. Yolei and Caprina just left. Kari decided to move on the opportunity. "Davis," said Kari fluttering her eyes, "could you get me something to drink?"

"Of course," said Davis, as he slipped out of the dance floor. 

****

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the boys say,   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Girls Say, Girls Say,   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Hey Baby Baby   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Boys Say, Boys Say   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
All the boys get the girls in the back 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ken left the dance floor to wait for Yolei asKari strolled up to TK. "Hey Baby," she said in her most seductive voice.

"Hi," replied TK without even looking at her.

"Whatcha looking out?" asked Kari.

"Oh nothing."

"Come on TK," said Kari moving closer to him, "You can tell little Kari what's wrong."

"Really nothing," said TK, finally looking at her.

"I think you're lying," said Kari who was now just inches away from him, "I don't think you're happy."

She stepped on her tip toes, making herself eye level with TK. Then she whispered to him, her lips barely a centimeter apart from his, "don't worry, I'll make you feel real better."

Kari then threw herself onto TK, just like she had done moments before with Davis. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm the one they feed upon   
Give a bit a star is born   
And if you had enough you'll get the pass   
And you can tell your friends how you made it back   
No matter what they say I'm still the same   
Somehow everybody knows my name   
And all the girls wanna get with the boys   
And the boys really like it 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK tried to desperately pull her away, but Kari was almost as strong as he was. She pushed him down to the floor, and then continued to make out with him. 

TK refused to return her kiss, but Kari didn't seem to care. She broke off the kiss for a second to whisper, "Come on Takeru baby, I know you want this."

Kari tried to slip her tongue into TK's mouth, but he sealed his lips together even harder. 

By now a crowd of guys had surrounded them. They started a chant of "Get it On, Get it On."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

All the boys say,   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Girls Say, Girls Say,   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Hey Baby Baby   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
Boys Say, Boys Say   
Hey Baby, Hey Baby, Hey   
All the boys get the girls in the back 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

TK couldn't take it anymore. He finally managed to stand up, but he was pushed back down with Kari by the crowd.

Just then, Yolei and Caprina emerged from the bathroom. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I'm just sippin on chamomile   
Watching boys and girls and their sex appeal   
With a stranger in the face who says he knows my mom   
And went to my high school 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey Yolei," said Caprina, "What's happening on the dance floor?"

"I don't know," responded Yolei, "Let go check it out."

They head over to the dance floor, and made their way through the growing crowd.

***

"Davis, there's something really strange going on." said Ken.

"Where?" asked Davis, still carrying the coke he had bought for Kari.

"Over on the dance floor. There's a huge mob standing there chanting something."

"Well, let's go find out," said Davis as he walked over to the dance floor with Ken not that far behind. 

***

Yolei and Caprina were stuck in the midst of the horde watching TK and Kari. 

"Can you see what's going on?" asked Caprina.

"Not yet," said Yolei, but I will in a second."

"HEY MOVE IT!" she suddenly yelled, and she pushed through the throngs of people, "Come on, let's go."

Caprina followed Yolei until they finally reached the center. 

Yolei was the first to see TK and Kari. "Oh Capri, you don't want to see this," said Yolei in disgust at the sight of Kari rolling TK around on the ground.

"See what?" asked Caprina as she looked around Yolei's head, "Oh my God! TK! Nooo!"

At that moment Davis and Ken also stepped into the circle. "TS, What do you think you're doing with my girl!" yelled Davis as he finally pulled TK and Kari apart.

"Hey Davis why'd you do that?" yelled Kari, "TK and I were just starting to have some fun."

"Hello Kari," said Davis angrily, "Don't you remember that you're MY date."

Kari just looked away.

"Kari…," said Caprina in between sobs, "isn't that the girl you used to go out with Takeru? How could you do this to me? I never want to see you TK Takaishi ever again."

Caprina turned around and ran back out of the crowd, and out of Dazzle. "No Caprina, don't go!… I love you," yelled TK, but she didn't hear him over the noise and music. 

******************************************************************* 

Coming in Chapter 7: Yolei confronts TK, the reality of what Kari's done affects her in many unpleasant ways, what will become of Davis's relationship with Kari, and will Caprina find out the truth about what was really going on with TK and Kari? Find out in the next chapter of Time to Move On (which will hopefully be out very soon cause I've already started to write it)

*Happy Holidays*

~*Please Review*~ 


	7. A Penny For Your Thoughts

****

Time To Move On

Ok, I wasn't really that satisfied with my last chapter so I tried to get this one out as soon as possible (Wow two chapters in one day! That's a record for me). This chapter wraps up the events of the last chapter, by having it be played as the thoughts and dreams of Kari, and so it's all told in her POV. I'm actually really proud of this chapter, a lot more than the last one, and I hope you like it too ;)

Disclaimer: I still don't own digimon (how many times have I said this now?)

****

Chapter 7 **A Penny For Your Thoughts**

*Kari's POV*

It was 12:30 in the morning. I finally had stopped crying, and I could hear footsteps in Tai's room next to mine. He must have just gotten home from his date with Sora. I don't understand how they can be so happy in love. Of course until this last week, I guess people always viewed TK and I in the same way.

I crawled into bed, and turned off my dim light. I thought that the sooner sleep reached me, the faster I'd be able to evade my living nightmare.

I tossed and turned for a few moments, but I finally must have drifted asleep. But as the events from the past hour, played over again in my head, I learned that there was nowhere to hide. 

****

***Previously that evening*** 

"Kari…," said Caprina in between sobs, "isn't that the girl you used to go out with Takeru? How could you do this to me? I never want to see you TK Takaishi ever again."

Caprina turned around and ran back out of the crowd, and out of Dazzle. "No Caprina, don't go!… I love you," yelled TK.

Even though Caprina didn't hear him, the rest of us did. He had just said he loved her, and that shook my world. It wasn't the fact that I was jealous of Caprina, or that I thought that I should still be still girlfriend. Those were still major factors, but the thing that disturbed me the most was that the truth that I had just made a major mistake. TK loved Caprina, not me, and I just ruined his chance with her. I also had probably just ruined any relationship that I might have had with Davis. My head swarmed with frustration and confusion as I forced myself to continue to listen to the conversation going on around me. 

It seemed that none of them could believe that it was me who had jumped on TK. Except for my first outburst that night with Davis, I had never done anything like that before. Even thought, in the heavy tension of the moment they had quickly forgotten that, and they couldn't possibly believe that I could have had tackled TK. 

"Don't you realize what you've done," lectured Yolei to TK, "I don't think anyone could have stooped any lower than what you just did. You owe Caprina a major apology."

"I said I was sorry," choked out TK, "It wasn't my fault-"

"Sure it wasn't, and are we supposed to believe that Kari, just all of a sudden went up to you and started making out?"

"YES! That's what happened, ok!" yelled TK as he looked at me sadly in the eyes.

Ouch, why was I so blind? At that moment I could tell that it killed TK to put all the blame on me. Yes, even though I completely devastated his relationship with Caprina, he still cared about me. Why didn't I realize it all along; just because we weren't going out that didn't mean we couldn't be friends. Since we didn't have a nasty break up, I just assumed that he must have just been confused, and that he really didn't mean it, but I was wrong. We had been starting to grow apart, and we hadn't been connecting like we used too. TK was right to end our relationship, but he never ended our friendship. Of course, now I've probably ruined any friendship I could have ever had with him.

"Is this true Kari?"

My trance was broken by the always prodding Yolei. I took a deep breath and nodded. It was time to do something right for once. "Yes, I went up TK and started kissing him and he told me to stop, but I pushed him to the ground. He's not the one who should be sorry, it's me, I've ruined everything."

By then tears were falling down my face. I was sorry, for everything. "I'm so sorry TK. I guess I never really got over our break up, and I wasn't able to let myself believe that you didn't love me, and I tried to do whatever I could to make you see that we were meant to be, but I was wrong. I see it now, and I'm sorry, and I hope you can one day forgive me, and then maybe we could work on just being friends."

Matt's band started to play, and the dance floor was deserted as most of the bystanders raced over to the stage. The music was oblivious to me. All I could seem to see and hear were my fellow digidestined. 

Next I turned to Davis. "Davis, I'm sorry. The truth is, I used you to try to make TK jealous. Do you remember that Tuesday when you came over? That was probably the only time this week I've been honest with you. For some reason, that I've yet to recall, I really wanted to go out with you, but the next day I lost that, and I became obsessed in my own little world. You really are a great guy, and I feel bad that you broke up with Yolei for me, and then I treated you badly. I guess it all turned out for the best since she found Ken, but I was wondering Davis if maybe you might be able to give me a chance to prove myself. I want to show you that I can still be that girl that was full of life and light that everyone loved in the digital world."

There were no replies. TK and Davis stood there silently, both whom I could tell were contemplating what I said. I could still see the disappointment in Yolei's face, that someone like me, who was supposedly so pure could mess up so much. Then I looked in Ken's eyes. I knew he had forgiven me. He had made some mistakes in his life, and we gave him another chance, and I could see that he felt my pain. 

I fell on the floor and started to weep. I was sorry, so very sorry. 

I took a few deep breaths and managed to collect myself for a moment. Then I made one last statement before I left. "I've screwed up haven't I?" I said accepting that as the truth since no one protested, "but I have learned one thing. Things are always changing and you have to welcome what may come, and look into the possibilities. It's time for me to move on."

And with that I slowly got up off the floor, and I walked out the door, and headed home. 

****

***

I suddenly woke up after I experienced all those emotions for the second time that day in my dream. I looked up at the clock, and it read 2:14. 'Ugh,' I thought, 'It's really late, at least I don't have school tomorrow.'

Once again my view shifted from the clock to the picture of TK and I on my nightstand. I remember the memory of our first date, but the turned my head away. I still have some feelings for him, but they're not as strong as they were before. I know one day I'll get over him, and the faster it happens will depend on if he decides to forgive me or not. I smiled as I thought to myself before I set my head back onto my pillow, 'It'll take time, but I can do it. I'm ready to move on.'

Then I closed my eyes, and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

*******************************************************************

Well how about that? I hope that makes chapter 6 not seem as harsh :) I think I'm only going to write a chapter or two more with this story, and maybe an epilogue. 

Coming up in the next chapter: Yolei has a talk with little Cody (nope I didn't forget about him), Davis and TK make their decisions about Kari, and TK does something special for Caprina, will she forgive him?

Please R+R!

~Goldenstar555 


	8. Lets Have A Little Talk

****

Time To Move On

Well here's Chapter 8. I'm pretty happy with this chapter too. This chapter has a little onii-san action in it, with Yamato and TK having a little brother to brother talk, and there's some more Kenyako in here too :) The only thing sad in here is that little Cody isn't doing to well, but wait I don't want to spoil this for you! Go Read Now! ;) 

Disclaimer: Nothing associated with digimon is mine (except for Matt j/k)

****

Chapter 8 Lets Have A Little Talk

Ring, Ring, Ring…

"Come on pick up, please pick up," muttered TK under his breath.

"Hello," said a voice on the other end of the phone.

"Caprina?"

The phone went dead. That was the third time she had hung up on him. 'How can I talk to her about what happened,' thought TK, 'if she won't give me a chance.'

Then he heard a knock at the door. It was only 8 in the morning and TK was still wearing the faded boxes and t-shirt that he had slept in. "Come in," he said, as the door was open.

It was Matt. "Hey little bro. What's up?"

"Hey Matt, why are you up so early?"

"It's 8 o'clock, we're normally at school right now."

"Yeah, but today's a Saturday. Come on, tell me why you're here and not sleeping in. I always hear dad complaining about how he can't even pay you to wake up before 1 on the weekend."

"Not that's not true," said Matt as he walked over the chair facing TK's desk. He pulled the chair out a little bit, then spun it around so it faced Takeru, before finally sitting down. "Dad never mentioned anything about paying me. Hmm.. Maybe I should take him up on that, I could use the cash. But anyways," said Matt as he glanced up at TK's stern face, "The reason I'm here is because I was rudely awakened by a call from Tai. He said that there was something that was really bothering Kari, but she wouldn't tell him what it was. He just said that he heard her murmur something about you and Davis under her breath, so he thought you might have some idea of what was going on."

"Some idea," said TK in disgust, "Oh yeah, I have SOME idea."

"Wow, somebody's a little upset," said Matt, "Wanna tell me about this?"

"Alright, alright," said TK taking a moment to collect his thoughts, "So you know I was at Dazzle last night, right?"

"Yeah, I heard it through the grape vine, get it," said Matt humming the song to himself and trying to make some far off attempt at a pun, "ok sorry, not funny."

"Can you hold off on the corny jokes, I swear you've been around Dad too long."

"Ok, ok, so you were saying, you were at Dazzle."

"Yes," continued TK, "I was on a date with Caprina… yes I was on a date, stop looking at me that way, I'm 16 and I'm big enough to go out by myself. I don't ever make fun of when you take Mimi out alone in your car to Look Out Point—"

"Alright," said Matt covering TK's mouth so he couldn't continue, "Get on with your story."

"So, Kari was also there on a date with Davis, and so before your band started to play we all were out on the dance floor dancing. At first Kari was all over Davis, and I mean that literally, they were making out like crazy, but then Caprina has to go to the bathroom, so Yolei, oh yeah, Yolei and Ken were there on a date too."

"Ok I got it, keep going."

"Where was I, oh yeah, Yolei takes Caprina to the bathroom, and then suddenly the next thing I know is that Davis and Ken disappear and Kari's standing right in my face. I tried to ignore her, but she wouldn't go away so I finally give her some attention. Then in a split second she dives on me, and starts kissing me. I tried to push her away, but man, she's strong, she must have gotten a lot of muscles from cheerleading."

"Yeah, those chicks have to be pretty strong to lift people in the air."

"Yeah, so this crowd of people starts to crowd around us, and I'm desperately trying to get away from her, until finally Davis comes back and pulls us apart. He's really pissed cause Kari there on a date with him, and for some weird reason everyone thinks that it was me that hit on Kari, instead of when she really dove on me. Then I notice that Caprina and Yolei are standing on the other side of me, and Caprina gets so upset that she leaves before I can explain. Then Kari finally tells everyone the truth about what happened. She gets all hysterical, and then apologizes to Davis and I, and then runs out of Dazzle crying."

"Phew, and I thought I had an exciting night."

"It wasn't fun in any way."

"So have you talked to Caprina?"

"No, I've called her three times, and whenever she hears my voice she hangs up."

"Hmmm.. well what about Kari? Did you forgive her?"

"I haven't decided that yet. I don't like being mad at her, but she did screwed up everything, and basically the whole school was there last night, so I bet I'll never hear the end of this… I just don't know what to do. What do you think big bro?"

"Well, I say don't give up on your girl. That Caprina sounds cool, so don't let her get away, just keep on tryin, and umm, with Kari be gentle. It seems like she knows that she's made a mistake, and even if you can't find forgiveness in your heart right now, you'll eventually come to and realize that you guys are too good of friends to let something like this break up your friendship."

"Wow Matt, how sentimental."

Matt scowled, but then grinned, "Hey don't rub it in. I was enjoying that emotional little moment."

Matt glanced at the clock in TK's room. "8:30 already? Well Teeks, I gotta go practice with my band, we have an early gig tonight, and there's a few songs which I think we need a little extra work on."

Matt stood up, and walked towards the door, "Oh and Matt?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for the talk."

"Hey it's no problem, see ya."

And with that the Matt Ishida left. 

TK walked over to his phone, and picked up the receiver. He began to dial Caprina's number. Another try couldn't hurt and Takeru Takaishi never gave up on a girl that easy. 

***

Yolei Inoue walked into the small coffee house, which she had gone to with Ken after her break up with Davis. She was meeting with him again, but this time under different circumstances. Her face was stern, but as she saw the familiar dark blue eyes staring out at her from a booth in the corner of the shop, she couldn't help but break out into a smile. "Hey Ken," she said as she sat across from him in the booth, "I'm really glad you could come here today. I just really feel like I needed someone to talk to."

"I'm glad I could help you Yolei," said Ken bashfully. 

****

"Can I take your orders?" asked the waitress who had suddenly appear in front of their table.

"Yeah," replied Yolei, "I'll have a hot chocolate."

"I'll have a hot chocolate too," said Ken, as he put his hand over Yolei's.

"Ok, two hot chocolates coming up," said the girl as she left to go behind the counter to make their drinks.

"So what did you want to talk about Yolei?" asked Ken, his eyes drilling at her soul.

"Well… It's about Kari. I don't even know if this is even any of my business, but I just so wrapped up in this situation that I feel like I'm involved."

"I see what you mean," said Ken as he brushed a loose strand of her hair that had fallen onto her face, behind her ear, and then kissed her forehead.

"Ken," said Yolei pretending to disapprove, but with a smirk.

She grabbed his had that was touching her hair and gently set it down on the table. "Sorry," he said, "Care to continue?"

"Alright," said Yolei with a slight giggle as they were interrupted once again by the waitress who set down their hot chocolates in front of them, "So, I've just been thinking a lot about what Kari did and it feels so hard to forgive her. Actually I don't see how I ever could. I mean, first Davis dumps me for her, and instead of them being a happy couple, she uses him to get TK, and meanwhile breaks TK and Caprina's hearts. How could you get any lower than that."

"Maybe if you were the Digimon Emperor and enslaved thousands of helpless digimon, and attempted on many occasions to harm those which tried to knock some sense into him, and also filled his parents with grief because they thought they had lost both their sons."

"Oh… I see."

"Maybe it's because we've had some different experiences in our lives, or because maybe we're just different, but I found it not difficult to give Kari another chance. I've screwed up probably more than anyone ever could have, and yeah it took a lot of work to get me where I am now today, but change is possible. Kari's done many wonderful things in her life, everyone always said she was one of the sweetest digidestined, and I'm not going to let one little mistake she made ruin her for eternity."

"Wow, I never knew you felt that way Ken, but it does make sense. So you're saying I should give Kari another chance?"

"Definitely."

***

****

*Cody's POV*

There they are again, together. I can see them through the window. I see him brush my angel's hair and kiss her forehead. Why is life so cruel? What did I ever do to deserve all this? First my dad dies, and the fact that lately grandfather hasn't been feeling well doesn't help at all, but it's the thought of losing my angel that tears through my heart day after day. They now sip hot cocoa together. Even though it's hard to admit, sadly, they do look happy with each other. Maybe she doesn't need me anymore; maybe no one needs me anymore

****

*End Cody's POV*

Cody left the window of the coffee shop, and began to walk in a new direction, one that didn't lead to his home or kendo practice. Snow began to fall again, and the flurries became so thick that within seconds no one could see the boy heading to his destination – his final destination. 

*******************************************************************

Awwww Poor little Cody, I feel so bad doing this to him, but you'll just have to see what happens next. I would write more about what happens next time, but I haven't really been sticking to like I said. So I think that cause I made the events in this chapter go on a little bit more than I originally planned that means that they're probably be 2 or 3 more chapters, but that's just a little estimate that could change. Hopefully, next time you'll hear more from little Cody, how will he go about finding a solution for his problems, and also Kari might have a *cough* little *cough* run in with Caprina ;)

Please Review!!


	9. Winter Wonderland

****

Time To Move On

Yay Chapter 9 is up! Sorry, but there's one bad word in here (I'm one of those people that never swears, but when you see the situation that it's used in you'll understand why I decided too). It's late at night and I have my first day of school tomorrow after winter break, so I'm going to cut this short and just get to the story!

****

*Note* I do not own digimon. And Please no flames (*glares at the little flamer, who reviewed the last chapter*) Oh and I apologize about any grammatical mistakes in here, I really haven't had time to proofread this much, but I'm not going to have any time to post this week unless I do it now, so please bear with me :)

****

Chapter 9 Winter Wonderland 

Kari walked down the street to Yolei's family's store. She needed to buy some glitter and markers for a poster she had to make for her english book report. She was just a few blocks away from the store when the wind started to pick up and snow started to fall. 'Oh great,' thought Kari sarcastically, since she was already cold enough as she was. 

Kari quickly ran into the Inoue's store, and then walked to the school supplies aisle. As she went to pick up a box of markers, Kari accidentally bumped into a dark haired girl standing next to her, "Oh I'm sorry," began Kari, but she froze as the girl turned around to face her. It was Caprina.

Caprina face suddenly turned to stone and then disgust as she viewed Kari. Caprina opened her mouth to say something, but then thought better of it, and then started to walk away. "Wait," said Kari.

"For what?" questioned an angry Caprina as she turned around.

"I want to apologize."

"There's nothing more to say," said Caprina as she began to turn around again.

Kari suddenly reached out and grabbed Caprina's arm. "Listen to me. I was the one that jumped on TK. He wanted nothing to do with me, but I forced myself on him, ok? I was jealous of you guys, and I wanted to be with him so much that I went insane, and did something stupid, which ending up hurting everybody. Please believe me, I'm very sorry."

Caprina looked into Kari's eyes, but all she saw in them was the light of truth. "Oh, I've misunderstood things. I've hung up on all his calls, and I haven't wanted to talk to him. TK must hate me," said Caprina almost in a shock like state. 

"No, he doesn't. Don't think that for a minute. TK loves you. He said so himself right after you left Dazzle. You were right by saying that this is all one big misunderstanding, because misunderstandings can be worked out, and I know that's what you and TK will do. I just feel so bad because I've caused you and TK so much pain."

Caprina looked at Kari again and saw the soft tears falling down her face. "If you're truly sorry, I forgive you."

"Really?"

"Yeah," said Caprina smiling. 

Suddenly a woman interrupted them. "Caprina dear, we're leaving now. Say bye to your friend."

Caprina and Kari giggled at the thought of Caprina's mom thinking that they were good friends, but both also thought at the same time that besides their first impressions the other seemed nice and that maybe one day they would have the opportunity of a friendship. 

After Caprina and her mother left Kari quickly picked out the supplies she needed, paid for them and then headed toward the door.

***

Davis sat in his room. He was still puzzled by the events of last night. He saw the pain that Kari was going through, and he felt stupid that it took him until it was obvious to realize that Kari wasn't still fully over TK. 

Davis had heard Kari apologize and beg for forgiveness very clearly, but idea of whether he should actually forgive her or not kept running through his mind. TK and Caprina hadn't been the only one's hurt through Kari's little scene. Davis's heart had been shattered as well. He had thought Kari had actually liked him, but then he was rudely awakened to the fact that it was all an act.

After a few hours of sulking in his room, Davis's was finally brought back to reality when June pounded on his door, and told him to go to the store and bring back some milk and meat or otherwise he wouldn't have anything to eat for dinner that night. 

Davis agreed to go without a fight. He needed something to occupy, and even a little trip to the store was a step forward.

Davis grabbed his coat, left his apartment, went down the elevator, and left his building, finally entering the freezing white world of the outside.

***

Kari smiled as she left the store. She had straightened things out Caprina, and it actually looked like she making a lot of progress on fixing her mistake.

Suddenly, once Kari was two blocks away from the store, she noticed a group of 4 high school guys who were probably between her and Tai's age coming towards her. She wanted to turn around, but she knew they would be able to overtake her in seconds. 

"Well, well, what do we have here Frankie," sneered one of the boys who Kari recognized was an upperclassmen named Ben.

The guys formed a circle around Kari. A large and well built guy who Kari assumed to be Frankie then said as he leaned down and brought his face to Kari's level allowing her to smell his onion smelling breath, "we've been lucky enough to come across the biggest slut in Odaiba."

Kari, who didn't want to provoke them, said nothing. "Yeah, I saw her last night at Dazzle gettin down with that blond guy," said one of the other guys.

"Hey girl, for how much will ya let me have a turn with ya tonight?" said the fourth of the tall and grimy guys before he burst out laughing.

"You know," said Ben, "we don't have to pay her. Let's take her into that alley over there, and then we can have some fun for free."

"Great idea," said Frankie.

Ben grabbed Kari shoulders, "Noooooo!" yelled Kari in reaction to his assault. 

"Shut up bitch," said Ben as he pushed Kari towards the deserted alley. 

The snow was now falling so thick and even though Kari had little hope that anyone would see her, she kept on yelling. Tears came to her eyes as she received a pound on the head by one of the guys. "Please stop, please.." said Kari as she gradually began to lose conscience. 

*******************************************************************

Oh a cliffie, sorry about that but I wrote this all in one hour and I need to get some sleep. Hmm.. right now I'm not sure what will be in the next chapter, if it will be about Cody, or more on this, you'll just have to wait and see :D

*Please Review* you review's are what gives me the inspiration to sit down and type ;)


	10. I'll Be There For You

****

Time To Move On

Hehe, ok peeps thanks so much for your reviews! Did I get this out soon enough for ya ;) This chapter has what I consider a lot of action in it, and it involves parts of all the story lines going on, so with out further ado, I give you chapter 10!

****

Chapter 10 I'll Be There For You

"I can see your subway coming now Ken," said Yolei as she glanced down the rails at the approaching vehicle. 

"When will I see you again?" murmured Ken as he brushed his lips against Yolei's cheek. 

Ken was on a bench in the subway station and Yolei was sitting comfortably on his lap. Ken pulled Yolei even closer to him, allowing his arms to encompass her whole waist. "Mmmm," whispered Yolei in reaction to warmth of this body, "Tomorrow good?"

"Sure, and if it's not, I'll make time. Anything for you princess."

And with that Ken reluctantly lifted Yolei off him and placed her next to him. Then he pulled her in for a short kiss as he got up. "See ya tomorrow," was all he said before he disappeared into the crowd. 

Yolei slowly got off the bench as she thought to herself, 'Ken can be such a sweet little gentleman. I love him.'

***

The air kept getting colder and colder every minute causing Davis to finally break out into a quick jog. 'Stupid Jun," he thought, 'why couldn't she has gone out and gotten some food herself.'

Davis kept grumbling to himself all the way down the block, but as he neared Yolei's family's store, he thought he hear a soft yell. Davis paused to determine where the sound was coming from. Suddenly it stopped and was replaced by a bunch a rough voices and a few shallow whimpers. 'Uh oh, that sound's like someone's in trouble,' thought Davis. 

Through the thick and heavy snow Davis was barley able to make out the shape of a few men on the ground near. Davis quietly snuck up on them and since the four guys were so busy he crept by unnoticed. 

When he finally got close enough, Davis understood the situation at hand. He could see the shape of an unmoving girl on the ground, and he gasped as he realized that the girl was none other than Kari. 

"Hey, who's that," yelled Ben. He had heard Davis's gasp, and suddenly began to search the area. 

Davis froze in shock. He was out numbered, and if he put up a fight, he'd be knocked out on the ground just like Kari in seconds. Davis then followed through with the only action, which was being yelled clearly through his mind, and he began to run.

***

****

*Cody's POV*

I made my way through Odaiba, past my home, the park, and the subway station. I've made up my mind. Today will be the last day of my life. Am I sorry? I guess so. I'm sorry that I didn't do more with my life. Maybe if I hadn't been the pathetic shy boy that everyone tended to ignore, I wouldn't be in this position. But of course, I can't let maybes enter my life, they promise nothing, and waste time, energy and hope.

Right now I'm making my way to the bridge. It crossed the Odaiba river. I'm an average swimmer, but with the current that would be created by the strong wind, and the icy water, I wouldn't be able to survive for long. 

I can only sigh now as the minutes pass. These will be the last of my life, what's the point of cherishing them if in a few moments they'll cease to exist. 

I can see it now, the bridge, it's stone sides stick out among the newly fallen snow. It won't be long now.

****

*End Cody's POV*

***

"Ring, Ring, Ring,…"

TK sighed as he put the phone down. Caprina didn't even answer this time. 'What should I do now?' he thought as he crinkled his forehead in a face of true concentration.

A few moments passed, but the TK suddenly yelled out, "I've got it."

TK ran out of his room and yelled, "Hey mom, I'm going to see Matt, I'll be back later," as he quickly put on his coat, and ran out the door.

***

"No, no, no. Not now," whimpered Cody, as his knees collapsed before him, and he fell to the ground. 

He had just looked out over the bridge. He was prepared to jump when he saw that the water had frozen into solid ice. Tears began to fall down Cody's face. He had been all ready to go, but his plan was now ruined.

'Great, now maybe I'll freeze to death,' thought Cody sarcastically. The last few days had shock his world and turned it upside down. Now as Cody's vision started to blur from the cold, all he could think about was his lost love, Yolei. He imagined that she was right there in front of him. He could see her lavender hair encircling her face, and her eyes that seemed to look and love for only him. 

Cody shook his head and tried to clear his thoughts as he said to himself, 'it's only a dream, a worthless little dream.' 

Still as he began to lose control of his body from the frostbite he let go of his pessimistic side and began to visualize her again. Only this time, she seemed closer, and almost so real that he felt like he could reach out and touch her. "Yolei?" crocked Cody in his hoarse voice.

Cody's heart stood still as he unexpectedly felt a hand cover his.

***

Davis ran as hard as he could. Finally after a block, he decided to turn around and see who was following him, but there was no one. Davis then halted and began to pace back and forth. He desperately wanted to go into Yolei's store and forget what he had just seen, but that would have been impossible, and even if he went to her store to get help, by the time he got back to Kari, it would be too late. Davis knew he had to make a choice now, and so he did, except this time he listened to his heart.

"Kari, I'm coming to save you!" yelled Davis as he ran back to the alley. 

He knew he was heading into what seemed what was a hopeless situation, but after all he was the digidestined of courage and friendship, and at this moment nothing could keep him down. Davis envisioned Kari in his head. Her feature that stuck out the most to him was her loving, sweet, and kind smile. He kept that picture right in thoughts as he entered the alley. Frankie was on top of Kari and his hands were under her shirt. Davis jumped right in between the group of guys and kicked Frankie right in the head. Frankie groaned and lurched to the side, falling off Kari's limp body. Davis could see the blood starting to seep out of the wound that he had created as the rest of the guys stepped closer to him. Davis turned away from them and knelt down in front of Kari. He pulled her shoulders up to his, and he cradled her head with his palms. "Kari, I love you."

Just then one of the three guys reached out and kicked Davis in the side, sending him sprawling on the ground. Then Frankie crept over to Davis. He leaned over him, and was about to finish him off, when a burst of light shot out from Davis and lit the alleyway.

******************************************************************

Ha, another cliff hanger, I hope this one isn't as bad as the last one ;) (oh and if you were wondering why Caprina didn't answer the phone, it's cause TK called before she got home from the store)

Oh and sorry to disappoint you, but I'm going to be extremely busy this week from now on, so the next chapter won't be out until the weekend :( 

So look out for chapter 11, where you'll find out TK's plan, whose hand it was that touched Cody's, and what does this flash of light mean for Davis and Kari. 

~Goldenstar555

~@~Please Review~@~ 


	11. The Fire Of Courage

Time To Move On 

          Whoo hoo!  Chapter 11 is up, and it's the longest chapter yet by far.  A lot of stuff happens in here, that covers basically all the plots that are going on (and 1 is actually totally resolved yay!) and plus there's a mini song fic thingy in here and you'll learn why the digidestined don't see their digimon anymore.  Well I don't want to give anything away so just get reading :)

Oh and one more thing.  I'm going to add just one last little twist to this story because it will help me get to the ending that I originally planned for this fic.  You probably won't be able to guess it in this chapter, but you'll know what it is during the next one, and it's going to be big ;) 

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon :(

Chapter 11 The Fire Of Courage 

***Just then one of the three guys reached out and kicked Davis in the side, sending him sprawling on the ground. Then Frankie crept over to Davis. He leaned over him, and was about to finish him off, when a burst of light shot out from Davis and lit the alleyway. ***

          "Ahhhh," yelled Frankie as he stepped back from the glowing boy. 

          The light grew brighter and brighter, until it became almost blinding.  Frankie, Ben, and the other guys tremble with terror, until suddenly the light gave out, and the alley returned to normal.

          "Wh- wh- what just happened Frankie," asked the smallest of the guys.

          "I don't know," said Frankie, "but it ain't happening no more."

          The four guys walked over to Davis, who was still sprawled on the ground.  Ben grabbed Davis's arm, and in one swing, lifted him up and shoved him against the wall.  Frankie lifted his fist towards Davis's face.  "Come on guys, lets teach him a lesson he won't ever forget."

          "You won't ever hurt me and Kari," said Davis with conviction.  

          "Oh yeah," said Frankie, "Who's going to stop us?"

          Davis let out a slight whimper as the two guys grabbed his arms and pinned them against the wall.  "Face it boy," said Ben as he moved in front of Davis and pulled his arm back, preparing to strike, "your lucks run out."

          Davis braced himself as Ben pushed his fist forward towards his face, but the impact was never made.

          Ben turned around to see who had grabbed his arm, but when he saw who it was he froze in shock.  Davis could only smile.

*******

          "Cody, are you alright?  It's freezing cold out here.  You should be inside."

          Cody looked up at Yolei.  "My angel…" he murmured. 

          "What did you say?" asked Yolei wondering if she had correctly heard what he had just said.

 ***Cody's POV***

          "Nothing," I said.

          "Ok, then," she said, looking at me in a strange way, "Well, lets get you somewhere warm."

Yolei reached out her hand to me, but I pulled back.  What was the point of going with her?  She loves Ken, and we have no future together.  

"Come on, Cody." Yolei said, with determination in her voice.

          "No, let me be." I said harshly as I viewed a small glint of confusion that had become appear in her eyes, "I'm better off dead than alive."

          I had hoped that my statement would have shocked her, but I guess she didn't understand my seriousness for she said, "Cody, stop playing around with my emotions.  It's cold, and we both could use some heat.  How bout coming over to my house now.  My mom is baking cookies.  Think about that, they'll be fresh and hot from the oven!"

          "No," I said.  I felt terrible turning down her invitation, but I had to stand strong in my decision.  If I couldn't have her, than I would never have anyone.

          "For heaven's sake," said Yolei kneeling down and sitting next to me, "Cody, please tell me what's going on."

          "I can't," I said, not looking at her face.

          "Why not?" she pleaded, "We're been friends forever.  Cody, you can tell me anything."

          "I just can't Yolei."

          I couldn't bring myself to admit my love for her, and even more the fact that my feelings for her had almost driven me to suicide.  I love her, but I don't want to cause her pain.  Even though I'm upset over the fact that Yolei will never be mind, I can't hide the truth that she's happy with Ken, and I don't what to ruin her happiness, by making her worry about me, and having to think twice about her relationship with Ken.  Relieving myself of my personal grief isn't worth the pain that it might cost her.  One day soon I'll be gone, and it would be best if my regrets died with me.  

          I didn't wait her answer to my refusal.  I just got up and said, "Yolei, I'm going home." 

          I could feel her stare at my back as I walked down the familiar road to my apartment.  I can only pray that life will take some pity on me. Otherwise I'll have no choice, but to once again try to extinguish my flame of existence.  Things aren't ever easy for the little guy.

***End Cody's POV***

***

          "Ok, are you almost ready TK.  I've got to get back to my band soon.  Our gig starts in an hour."

          "Yeah, I almost am.  Can you just stand over there by the bushes so she won't be able to see you at first?"

"No problem," said Matt as he carried his amp and guitar over to the side of the house.  It wasn't just anybody's house.  It belonged to Caprina. 

"Ok, I'm all set," said Matt to TK, "ring that doorbell!"

          TK walked up the steps to Caprina's door, and he rang the doorbell.  Caprina gently opened the door, and found herself looking into TK's soft blue eyes.  "Hi," she said shyly.

          "Hey," replied TK.

          They both stared at each other for a second.  Then TK turned and looked at Matt, and then nodded.  Matt began to softly play his guitar.  

TK began to blush, but then he looked back at Caprina, and began to sing.

~ When the visions around you   
Bring tears to your eyes   
And all that surround you   
Are secrets and lies 

I'll be your strength   
I'll give you hope   
Keeping your faith when it's gone   
The one you should call   
Was standing here all along

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
'Til the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you ~

Caprina was stunned.  TK must have gotten a share of the Ishida musical talent for he had a great voice.  At first he had trembled a little bit, but now he had gotten over his small fear of singing in public, and the words seemed to flow straight from his heart.

~I've loved you forever   
In lifetimes before   
And I promise you never   
Will you hurt anymore 

I give you my word   
I give you my heart   
This is a battle we've won   
And with this vow   
Forever has now begun 

Just close your eyes   
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away   
'Til the day my life is through   
This I promise you   
This I promise you ~ 

Tears started to flow from Caprina's eyes.  She cried just like she had cried last night, but this time she has crying tears of joy.  TK, her love, had forgiven her.

~Over and Over I fall   
When I hear you call   
Without you in my life, baby   
I just wouldn't be living at all 

And I will take you in my arms   
And hold you right where you belong   
'Til the day my life is through   
This I promise you, baby 

Just close you eyes   
Each lovin' day   
And know this feeling won't go away   
Every word I say is true   
This I promise you   
I promise you ~

          When TK finished singing, he continued to look straight at Caprina.  "Caprina, can you ever forgive me," he said softly with pleading eyes.

          "No, I can't," said Caprina, leaving TK very puzzled, "I mean, I can't forgive you for something that you didn't do.  I ran into Kari today while I was shopping and she told me what really happened.  TK, I'm sorry for thinking that you would ever cheat on me.  I should have known that you would never do anything like that.  I'm the one that should be asking for your forgiveness.  I overreacted."

          "I don't blame you for doing what you did," said TK as he reached he put his hand over his, "we were both stunned and confused. Lets just put this all behind us.  I love you Caprina."

          "Oh, Takeru," said Caprina as she stepped closer to him and planted short kiss on his lips, "I love you too."

          TK smiled and placed his lips on hers.  They kissed again but this time with more passion.  Nothing had ever felt more right.  

          'Awww, how cute,' thought Matt as he stood by the bushes, 'I'd better get going though.'

          "Ahem," said Matt awkwardly.  TK and Caprina paused and turned towards him.

          "Well, I'm going to go now to my rehearsal.  You kids might want to go inside, it's getting colder by the minute."

          "Ok Matt, bye," said TK as Caprina opened the door to her house and he followed her inside. 

***

          "What the hell is that," yelled Frankie as he stared at the creature that was holding onto Ben's arm.

          "I'm Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage," said the creature in a deep voice. 

          "Flamedramon!" yelled Davis who was overjoyed from seeing his old friend at this moment when he needed help the most.

          "Well, I'm not scared of a big blue freak," said Frankie as he stepped over to Davis and slapped him in the face.

          "Ahhh," yelled Davis in pain.

          Flamedramon quickly let go of Ben's arm, and then push him unto the ground with such a force that left him stunned for a few seconds.  Flamedramon then reached out and grabbed Frankie with his two hands, and lifted him up so that they were looking face to face.  "Nobody hurts Davis," said Flamedramon as he lifted Frankie above his head.  

          Ben had managed to stand up, but he ran as he saw Flamedramon holding Frankie.  The rest of the guys quickly followed him out of the alley.  "Not so tough now without your friends," said Flamedramon as he began to spin Frankie around.

          Frankie didn't answer.  He was too dizzy.  "Well it's time for you to go," said Flamedramon as he then shouted, "Fire Rocket!"

          Frankie was quickly shot far away out of their view.  "Ha," said Flamedramon, "The next he wakes up he'll be outside his apartment with a broken arm and leg at least."

"You did it buddy," said Davis giving Flamedramon a hug, "thanks so much for saving me."

          "No problem," said Flamedramon, "I'll always be here for you."

          "Just one question?  How did you get back here?  I thought Gennai closed all the digiports?"

          "He did, but you needed me, so I found another way."

***** ****Flashback *** Four Years Ago**

          "I've called you all here for an important reason," said Gennai as he addressed all the digidestined, young and old, "I've decided that the only way to protect the digital world from future evil is to close off all the digiports on Earth."

          "But, wait," said Tai, "Does that mean we'll never be able to see our digimon ever again?"

          "Sadly, yes.  I hate to do that to you, but it was my only choice.  Can you all give me your digivices.  I'll use their power to close the digiports once you leave."

The digidestined all handed their digivices to Gennai.  "Thanks," he said, "Well I'll give you a few minutes to say your goodbyes to your digimon before you leave."

          Davis glanced down at Veemon, who was standing next to him.  "So I guess this is it pal," he said with tears in his eyes.

          "Yeah," said Veemon quietly.

          "We're been through a lot together."

          "Yeah we have," replied Veemon.

          Davis paused and then said, "I'm sure going to miss you."

          "I'll miss you too Davis, but just remember I'm your digimon, I'll always be there for you no matter what.  Even without your digivice, we're still connected, now and forever.  If you're sad, I'll hope you'll feel better, if you're happy, I'll be happy too, and if you're in trouble, I'll be there for you, I'll find a way."

          Davis smiled at Veemon.  "It's good to know that I'll always have a friend," he said as he noticed that everyone else had started to congregate in a circle.  It was time to go."

          "Bye Vee."

          "Bye Davis," said Veemon softly with his usually lisp. 

          Davis stood next to Tai.  Kari was standing next to him, and he could see that she was crying.  Tai himself didn't look that stable.  'Parting with Agumon must have been really hard on Tai,' thought Davis, 'They'd been together the longest."

          Davis looked around the beautiful digital world one last time, and seconds later he found himself sitting on his bed in his room alone.  He looked next to him, to where Demi-veemon always slept, but the space was empty.  Davis laid his head down and began to cry. 

***** End Flashback *****

          "Oh yeah, I remember you telling me that now," recalled Davis, "but what exactly is this 'other way' that you found?"

          "Oh I felt a strong urge of will in you to save Kari even after that guy kicked you and things seemed hopeless.  I guess all that courage that kept you going was very powerful in itself, and it created a link between our hearts and I was able to travel to Earth."

          "Cool," said Davis, but then he remembered Kari's unconscious state.  He rushed over to her side.

          "Please, please, please, Kari.  Please wake up."

          Flamedramon looked down at his pleading partner.  He could feel Davis's sorrow, and he could tell that Davis felt a deep love for Kari, one that was more intense than the little crush he had on her during their time together in the Digital World.  "Davis, it will be alright," said Flamedramon as he put his hand on Davis's shoulder."

          "I hope you're right," said Davis as he watched Kari's body, which was still unmoving except for a few times a minute when she would take a breath.

          "Davis, I know I'm right.  I must leave you now, but keep up your faith.  You have two wonderful gifts, the power of courage and friendship.  Just continue to use them wisely, and I know you'll be fine."

          "Not you too Flamedramon," said Davis sadly, "don't leave me too.  What if Kari doesn't wake up?"

          "Don't worry about it Davis.  Keep on believing.  I know we'll see each other again someday, but until then, farewell."

          And with that Flamedramon disappeared and returned to the digital world.  "Flamedramon…" said the now downhearted Davis.

          But then Davis remember Flamedramon's words to keep on believing.  Davis turned to Kari.  "Come on Kari, keep on trying.  I know you can do it.  I love you, I know you'll make it through."

          Kari stayed frozen, but Davis remained at her side.  Davis looked at her laying there.  The look of terror on her face had seemed to fade as the minutes had passed and she now just looked as if she was peacefully sleeping.  Davis leaned his head down over hers and paused for a moment.  Then placed a soft kiss on her cold red lips.  He then pulled away.  He looked down at her face again, but then he suddenly jumped as he felt her hand give his a short squeeze.  Davis's frown turned to a smile as he watched her eyes slowly open.  Davis lifted Kari up in his arms, and carried her down the street to the Kamiya household.  

*******

***Yolei's POV***

          When I walked into my apartment after having my little discussion with Cody, the first thing my mom said to me was, "Yolei do you want some cookies?" as I passed by her to get to my room.

          "No thanks mom," I said sadly.  Turning down a snack was always hard for me to do, but I had to call Ken, maybe he'd have some idea about what was with Cody.  Something isn't right and I have to find out what's bothering him.

          I walked into my room, and picked up the phone and called Ken's house.  "Ichijouji residence," said his mom who answered the phone.

          "Can I speak to Ken please," I asked.

          "Oh sorry, but he's not home yet."

          "Oh ok," I said, "I'll call back later."

          Then I hung up.  Just great, Ken's not home.  Well I guess that just means I'll have to figure this one out on my own.

***End Yolei's POV***

*******************************************************************

          Hehe, well the Caprina/TK misunderstanding thing is finally solved, but don't worry you'll still hear from them as the story goes on.  Here's what to look for in the next chapter!  What will happen to Kari and Davis's relationship, will they become a couple again, or continue to be friends, also find out what Cody's thinking of doing next, and also there's the TWIST, which I can't say anything about cause I want to surprise you (hehe, evil me).  Well anyways, I must go do homework tomorrow.  Look for the next chapter next weekend, I have too many projects this week to get anything out sooner, so sorry bout that, but I won't keep ya hanging for too long :)

~Goldenstar555

*Please Review!*


	12. Home Of The Brave

Time To Move On

Hey everybody :) Here's chapter 12. I don't really feel like blabbering that much cause I have to study for more finals (that would be the reason why this chapter has taken so long to get out) so here it is, enjoy!

Chapter 12: Home of The Brave

"Ding Dong." 

Davis rang the doorbell to Kari's house for the fourth time. "I guess nobody's home. Do you have a key?" said Davis as he looked down at Kari who was sitting on her doorstep.

"I did, but it must have fallen out of my pocket. I can't find it," replied Kari with a shiver, "Davis, I don't feel that good. What are we going to do."

"I know take you to my house. Jun's home."

"Alright," said Kari in a daze as she lay down on the pavement.

'Oh no!' though Davis, 'she's passed out again.'

He leaned over her, and picked her up, and quickly headed to his apartment.

***

Yolei picked up her phone and called Ken's house again. This time there is no answer. 'Where is he?' thought Yolei, "he should have been home an hour ago.'

"Yolei, dinner!" yelled her mom from the other room.

"I'm coming," said Yolei as she slowly got off her bed and walked out of her room.

***

Cody silently opened the door to his apartment and walked inside. He dropped his bag, and it was so heavy that it made a loud crash when it came in contact with the floor. "Cody," hissed his mother in annoyance, "Please keep the noise door. Your grandfather is sleeping!"

"Sorry mother," said Cody not even looking at her face. 

Cody picked up his bag once more, and dragged it and himself to his room.

***

Dinner was over and Yolei headed back towards her room. 'Time to do homework," she thought.

Yolei went to her backpack and pulled out her chemistry book. She took out some paper, and then sat down at her desk and started to do her assigned reading, but her thoughts didn't stay on the page. She worried about Cody and Ken. Yolei picked up her phone again, and dialed Ken's number. This time his dad picked up. "Hello," said Mr. Ichijouji in a hurried voice.

"Hi is Ken there?" asked Yolei.

"Who is this?"

"Yolei."

"Oh hello, this is Mr. Ichijouji. Do you remember me?"

"Yes."

"Well, we've just found out that umm… well, Ken's been in an accident."

"WHAT!?"

"Yes, he was…" Mr. Ichijouji paused, he was trying to keep himself under control, "… hit by a car. There was a young boy walking across the street, and a drunk driver was coming and didn't stop at the light. Ken was right behind the boy and so he pushed the boy out of the way, but he didn't get away in time."

"Is he alright?" asked Yolei, praying for his safety.

"I don't know, he's in surgery right now. I was just at the hospital, but I came home for only a few seconds to get a few important insurance papers that the doctors needed."

"Oh well I don't want to keep you away from him, so I'll go now, but is there away way that I could come and see him."

"Uhh… I don't know if the doctors would let you in, but he's at Odaiba Memorial, you could stop by and see."

"Alright thanks, bye."

Yolei laid her head down onto her desk and cried.

***

Kari slowly blinked her eyes. She was lying on a bed, and was kept warm by an assortment of quilts and comforters. 'Where am I?' she thought as her took in her unfamiliar surroundings. 

Davis immediately noticed her alertness and came right to her side. "Kari, are you alright? Are you feeling any better?"

"Davis," she said slowly, "Where am I? What happened? And yes I think I'm fine."

"That's great," said Davis with a sigh of relief, "Well for starters you're in my room. I had to bring you in here, so Jun wouldn't bug us." 

"Oh," replied Kari as she snuggled under the warm cover, "I don't remember that… the last thing I remember is falling, and those guys."

"Are you ready for the whole story?"

"There's no better time than now."

"Well Jun told me to go to the store, so on my way walking there, I heard some noises in an alley. I saw you in there with those guys. I guess you were already unconscious at the time, but still I was scared, and I ran away."

"Davis!" said Kari in disgust.

"Hey, I came back! I was still a little bit mad at you for how you played me and TK, but then I realized that I was being stupid and that you needed me, so I went back and I jumped on one of those guys, Frankie I think. Then they all tried to beat me up, but then a light came out of me and they backed away. I bet you'll never guess who showed up then.

"Veemon?"

"Close, Flamedramon. He came and he scared all the guys away and even threw one of them across town. He really showed them!"

Kari giggled, "Cool, I'd do anything to see Gatomon again. Keep going."

"Well, then Flamedramon went back to the digital world. I took you to your house, but the door was locked, so I brought you to my apartment, and that's the whole story."

Kari sat up and moved over to the center of the bed. "Sit down."

Davis cautiously sat next to her. "Davis, I can't thank you enough for saving me, but why? I don't understand, I'm such a horrible person. I used you and I didn't even think of your feeling once. I just don't get why you would risk your safety for me."

"Well, who wouldn't try to save someone from being raped."

Davis regretted his answer the moment he said it and saw the disappointment in Kari's eyes. "Or maybe that isn't the real reason," said Davis putting his hand on top of Kari's, "maybe I umm.. realized that my feelings for you were deeper than what I had thought."

"Really?"

"Yes, Kari Kamiya," said Davis looking right into her eyes, "I really care for you."

"Oh Davis," said Kari burying her head on his shoulder, "So you'll forgive me?"

"Of course, but just don't do it again," said Davis with a smile. 

"Just one more question?" asked Kari as she removed her head from Davis's now tear stained shoulder and said, "Do you think that you could give me another chance, and maybe one day we could possibly become more than friends again?"

"I've got a question for you. Are you completely over TK?"

Kari paused for a moment to contemplate his inquiry, "I think so," was all she said.

Davis still kept up his grin, but inside his spirit slightly dipped. He took his hand and brushed a few strands of loose hair that had fallen onto her face behind her ear. "Call me when you _know_ you're over him," was his response. 

There was then a few seconds of awkward silence, but Davis ended it by getting up off the bed. "Lets call and see if your parents or Tai is home. They're probably worried sick about you."

"Alright," said Kari.

She took a step onto the floor, but a wave of nausea caused her to sit back down on the bed. "Are you ok?" asked Davis as he ran to her side, ignoring the phone that had begun to ring.

"I guess I'm still a little bit dizzy. Don't you want to go back the phone."

"Nah, Jun will take care of it, but maybe you take a nap, and as soon as I get in touch with your parents, they can take you to the doctors."

"DAVIS!"

"What Jun?"

"Phone's for you, pick it up in your room."

"Alright," said Davis searching his cluttered room for his phone, "1 sec Kari."

Kari watched as Davis picked up the phone, "Hey, this is Davis."

She watched his smile quickly turn into an expression of fear. "Ok, I'll be there as soon as possible, bye."

Davis then hung up the phone and walked over to Kari. "That was Yolei. Ken was hit by a car. I'm going to meet her at the hospital just as soon as you get home."

"Davis, I want to come to."

"You need your rest more than anything. I'm going to call Tai."

"Ok Davis, whatever you say," said Kari as she curled up in a ball and fell asleep.

*******************************************************************

Yup, that thing with Ken was that twist I was talking about. Sorry that this chapter was so short. I didn't have any inspiration to write last week after I had to write 4 essays for my finals.

Coming next time on Time To Move On: What will happen to Ken? Davis goes to the hospital and talks to Yolei alone, will any feelings between them spark up again? And What happens when little Cody hears about Ken's accident, you'll find out soon enough!

Please R+R!


	13. Time To Move On (Part 1)

****

Time To Move On

Okie here's the big plan. This next chapter should really be one, but it's going to have to be split up into two. There are a few reasons for that. The most important one is that I'm going to LA with my Band (we're playing at Disneyland) and I'm not going to be home until Monday. This means that I wouldn't be able to upload the whole thing until the week after that, and then it would be a month since the last chapter. Since I have this thing where I post every two week (and usually a lot sooner) at the most, I'm just going to put up the little part that I've finished right now, even if it is a little on the short side :) 

****

Chapter 13 Time To Move On (Part One)

Yolei sighed as she started at the small clock on the opposite side of the hospital's waiting room. It been half an hour and she hadn't heard any new news about Ken. As far as she knew he was still in surgery. The doctors had let his parents wait somewhere else in the hospital closer to him, but since she wasn't family, she was stuck in the small and stuffy waiting room. 'I hope he's alright,' thought Yolei as she flipped through a teen magazine that she had picked up from the rack on the left of her chair. She tried to concentrate on an article about how pink was going to be the new "in" color that spring, but it was no use. 

Yolei tossed the magazine aside, but just as she did so the door opened. In stepped an unusually somber Davis. "Yolei, have you heard anything?" was the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Yolei looked down at her feet, but even without any words Davis could see that she was upset. "No not yet," was all she managed to say. 

Davis sat down in the chair next to Yolei, and put his arm around her. "Listen," he said as he placed his finger under her chin, and pushed it up causing her to look at him, "I probably can't even image the pain that you're feeling right now, but I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I know Ken will get through all of this, and so will we. We just need to keep up our hope."

"That's easy for you to say," murmured Yolei as she looked into Davis's chocolate brown eyes. 

"Really, I mean it."

Yolei didn't answer. Davis felt rejected. He didn't understand why she didn't accept his support. 

"Fine, if that's how you're going to be, I guess I'll go now. Call me when you hear about Ken."

Davis got up and walked towards the door. As he grasped the door handle, Yolei shouted, "Wait!"

"What?"

"Davis, what ever happened between us."

Davis sighed and walked back over to his chair and sat down. "What do you mean?"

"Why did you break up with me? I thought we had something together, something I once thought would last forever."

Davis looked stumped. 'Why did I dump her?' he thought through his mind. "Actually Yolei, I don't really know for sure, and any reason that I would try to give you wouldn't be the truth."

"Please try Davis," pleaded Yolei, "knowing why we split up is the last step to closing the deep wound you left me with. Davis how could you have done that to me?"

"I'm sorry," said Davis, "I guess, I still had feelings for Kari. When I think back on my decision now, it seems so stupid and childish."

"It was."

Davis winced, but didn't respond to her put down. He knew he deserved it. He asked himself again, 'why did I dump her. I was so stupid. I didn't even think once of Yolei's feelings. I totally just put her aside. I feel terrible.' 

"Yolei. I'm sorry that made such a bad decision. I got caught up in the fact that Kari was single again, and my old feelings started creeping up. But do you know what? Even when I was with Kari, I kept thinking of you. Maybe that was because Kari was blatantly just using me to get TK, and I've forgiven her about that, but the truth is, deep down, I still love you Yolei."

"Uh, what?" questioned Yolei in shock. Davis still having feelings for HER!? That was something totally unexpected. 

"Yeah," said Davis softly, "Yolei, you're an amazing girl, and I'm sorry that near the end of our relationship, I didn't treat you like you deserved. Will you give me a second chance?"

Yolei closed her eyes to contemplate the thousands of ideas flowing through her head. Davis wants her back, should she go with him, but then she'd leave Ken behind. Yolei had no doubt that she loved Ken, and she knew that there was no way he'd ever just dump her like Davis did. 

Yolei opened her eyes again. "Davis, you and Kari are so alike. You both never realized what you had until it was too late. She didn't fully appreciate TK, she just assumed that they would go out, and one day get married, and have kids together, but her faith in that dream caused her to not meet all of TK's needs. She took him for granted, and you've seen how they ended up. Davis, what happened between us has been said and done. We are over. I was devastated when we broke up, I at first I thought I'd do anything to get back with you, but then I met Ken. I'll always remember the time we spent together as boyfriend and girlfriend, but Ken holds my heart now."

Yolei paused for a moment, but then looked at Davis straight in the eyes again, "Davis, it's time for you to move on."

*******************************************************************

Yup yup yup, Sorry if that was a little confusing in anyway. Oh and for those of you who might be like 'doesn't Davis still like Kari'? The answer is yes, he's still loves her, but he's worried that he will be hurt again (that's why he asked if she was still over TK). Anyways all will be revealed in chapter 14, the LAST CHAPTER (well there will be a little epilogue after that, where I say what happens at a certain couples wedding… but yes I'm getting ahead of myself) You'll here from Cody's POV for the last time, and find out what's going to happen to Ken!

Please Review!!!!


	14. Time To Move On (Part 2)

****

Time To Move On

Yay! Finally Chapter 14 is here! Sorry, I took so long, I just started badminton season, and I had hoped to have finished this story before it started cause now I have hardly any time to write, but hey there's only the epilogue left after this chapter, and I'll be able to fit that in, so anyways ON WITH THE STORY!

****

Chapter 14 Time To Move On (Part 2)

__

Last time on Time To Move On….

Yolei paused for a moment, but then looked at Davis straight in the eyes again, "Davis, it's time for you to move on."

***

Davis sighed and closed his eyes. He had failed. Yolei didn't love him and he still wasn't sure of what Kari's feelings were. Davis didn't know what to do, but at that moment, he felt a surge of relief flow through him. 'Maybe, "he thought, "just maybe, I should back off, and see what happens. Maybe I should just live life to the fullest, and take what comes to me instead of always trying to do things my way.'

Yolei stared at Davis, waiting impatiently for him to speak, but she was satisfied when he finally said, "You know what Yolei? I think you're right."

Davis gave her one of his signature grins, and then stepped towards the waiting room door. "Well, I'll talk to ya later, call me right away if you here any news about Ken."

"Sure," whispered Yolei as Davis left the room.

****

*An Hour Later*

Yolei's head snapped up as she heard the waiting room door swing open again. "Hey Yolei," said little Cody as he walked into the room.

"Hi Cody."  
Cody took a few steps closer to Yolei and then said, "I heard about Ken, I'm sorry."

"Thanks," said Yolei as she awkwardly looked down at her fingers, "who told you?"

"Davis called me about 45 minutes ago."

"Oh."

Yolei could feel the silence in the room, and she hated it. She remembered that she and Cody had used to have a great friendship. She wondered what could have possibly happened to it. 

Cody looked at Yolei. The light that normally danced around in her eyes was dim, and an expression of sadness covered her face. 'She really does love him, doesn't she?' thought Cody to himself.

"Yolei."

"What Cody?"

"I'm ready to talk to you now."

"Ok, great, start talking."

"Well you see…," Cody paused as he became nervous, "Well you know… things haven't been the same around us lately like they used to."

"Yeah, I've noticed that too."

"Well, I felt kinda, umm… hurt by that."

"What do you mean hurt?" asked Yolei with a growing concern.

"Well, I saw you with Ken, and I couldn't take it, so I ran to the bridge, and I was going to jump, but the river was frozen so I didn't."

"Oh my God!" said a shocked Yolei, "did this happen right before I ran into you earlier today?"

"Yes."

"Oh, Cody, I'm sorry for ignoring you lately. Even though I was with Ken, that was no excuse for leaving you totally out of things. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Of course I can," said Cody with a slight smile, "just don't do it again."

"I promise, I won't."

Then Yolei reached over to Cody and gave him a quick hug. Cody was a little surprised, but didn't mind do to the fact that he was in the arms of the girl of his dreams.

"But, Cody?" said Yolei releasing him from her grasp.

"Yes."

"Are you alright now, do you still feel that way about me?"

Cody paused. Inside his head, he was debating on whether he should tell her the truth or not, but finally he gave in. He was tired of hiding his secret. "Yolei, I still love you and I always will."

Yolei bit her lip, and continued to look at the short brown haired boy. She knew she was going to break his heart, but she had no other choice. "Cody, we'll always be good friends, you know that, but there can't ever be anymore than that between us because I love Ken."

"I knew you'd say that," said the dismayed Cody.

"Please understand. I hate to see you hurt. This is probably the last thing I'd ever want to have to say to you or anyone."

"Sure Yolei," said Cody as he headed towards the door.

"No Cody," stated Yolei firmly, "you're not leaving here angry."

"Well, how am I supposed to feel? I've had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. Am I just supposed to walk away feeling all happy and normal now that I know for sure that you don't feel the same way?"

"No, it's not that easy. Please Cody, just keep an open mind and I'm sure that someone one day will see you see the amazing boy you are."

"Ok," said Cody forcing himself not to cry. He didn't near to hear her little 'oh you'll find that special someone speech'. He just wanted to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't, and the pain that he felt was killing him. "Can I go now?" he asked as he pointed towards the door.

"Alright Cody," said Yolei, "I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Cody walked out of the waiting room. He said down to the side of the door and tears began to fall down his face. People passed by, but no one disturbed him. A crying child in a hospital was something they were all used to. 

For fifteen minutes Cody sat there, crying in self-pity, and regret, until he sensed a shadow step in front of him. Cody looked up to see a small girl about his age with long brown hair looking down at him. "Hello!" she said cheerfully.

"How can you be so happy?" asked Cody, annoyed at the girl's enthusiasm. 

"My older sister just had a baby! I'm an aunt now!"

"Good for you. Where are you from? You have a strange accent."

"Mexico of course! You're such a silly little boy. My family moved to Japan a year ago cause my dad got a new job, and my sister and her husband came with us."

At the mention of her father, Cody became upset again. The death of his father was just another thing that had messed up his life. 

The girl saw the concern in the Cody's eyes and sat down next to him. "Tell me, what's bugging you?"

She was so innocent and carefree that Cody couldn't help but open up to her. "Well, the girl I've liked for years just told me that she doesn't like me, and to top it off, her boyfriend, Ken who's my friend too, got hit by a car and is in this hospital, but no one knows how he's doing."

"Ken? I met a guy named Ken once. He was really cute, and had a cute green bug."

"Wormmon?"

"Yeah that was its name," replied the girl eagerly, "is this the same Ken?"

"I guess so. How'd you meet him?"

"Oh, he came to Mexico about two years, with another guy named Matt, and they fought some evil digimon."

"Hmm… that must have been when we were closing all the digiports, but wait! How do you know about digimon?"

"I'm a digidestined. You silly boy, you know nothing."

"Really," said Cody as his face lit up, "I'm a digidestined too!"  
The girl smiled. "That's sooo cool! What's your name?"  
"I'm Cody," said Cody, "what's yours?"

"I'm Rosa."

"What a pretty name," said Cody softly.

"What did you say?"

"Oh nothing, wanna come with me and buy a soda?"

"Sure!"

Cody grabbed Rosa's hand, and they walked over toward the hospital's cafeteria. 

'Maybe, just maybe,' thought Cody to himself, 'things will turn out alright.'

***

Two hours later, and Yolei was still sitting in the hospital's waiting room. Finally the door opened once more, and a nurse walked in. "Ok, Hun," she said, "You can come up to see Ken now."

"Is he alright?" asked Yolei nervously.

"Well, he's still a little weary from his surgery, but I'm sure in a few months he'll be back to his old self, there's no permanent damage."

"Wow, that's a big relief," said Yolei as she followed the nurse onto the elevator. 

***

Yolei patiently waited while Ken's parents had some time alone with him. When they finished, Yolei leaped into the next room, and she finally caught site of Ken. His face was bruised, but that was all that Yolei could tell was wrong just by looking at him.

"Ken."

"Yolei," said Ken. 

He lifted his arms up as high as he could and gave her a quick hug. "Are you feeling better?" asked Yolei as she sat down next to him, "I hear you're alright."

"Yeah," he said, "It was close though, very close."

"What do you mean?" asked a suddenly concerned Yolei.

"Well I had some eternal bleeding, and for awhile I didn't think I was going to make it, but I guess I pulled through. I have the stitches on my stomach to prove it."

"Well, as long as you're alright, I'm happy," said a satisfied Yolei.

"But Yolei."

"Yeah Ken?"

"I can't thank you enough."

"Huh?"

"Well after I was hit by the car, I blacked down, and I found myself in a dream like digital world except for it just seemed so real. All of the sudden, the digital emperor appears. He started to talk to me, and he was like 'well Ken, you've finally returned to your destiny.' He told me that I was going to die, but if I joined up with him and returned to my quest of controlling the digital world, he'd save my life. I almost accepted, but then I thought of you Yolei, and I knew that I never wanted to do anything that would ever hurt you, and so I told him no. Then the next thing I know is I was sitting in this room with my parents."

"Wow, do you think that really happened?"

"I don't know, maybe it did, maybe it didn't, but Yolei I just want you to know that you're so important to me, and I love you so much."

Tears started to fall down Yolei's face she looked into Ken's dark indigo eyes and said, "I love you too Ken."

Yolei moved her head closer to Ken, and kissed him on the lips. Ken immediately returned the kiss, and for that moment, everything in the world, was perfect.

******************************************************************* 

Wahhhhh, that's it the end! (well sorta) there is an epilogue coming (soon I hope!) Anyways, I hope ya'll liked the happy ending I gave to little Cody (btw the Rosa he met, is supposed to be the one that had a crush on Ken in the 3rd Digimon World Tour episode). I figured that since I put him through so much he deserved a good ending. Well there's just the epilogue left now *sniff*, I have a few more plot points there that will hopefully wrap up everything (and two characters get married! Who? I can't tell ya that yet, just wait!), and I'll say all my thankyous and goodbyes. You guys have all been great readers and reviewers and if I could I'd give you all a big hug for being so nice :) 

Well Please Review!


	15. It Is Time (Epilogue Part 1)

****

Time To Move On

Well first of all, my great apologies that I took so long to get this chapter out, I have been working at it in little chunks this past month, and I've just been so busy that I haven't had time for much. Hmm… You're probably looking for the epilogue to finally end this story, but sadly it's not complete yet, I started to ramble (like I normally do) and it's just not done yet, so instead of keeping you waiting until I finish it, here's what I have so far, and just bare with me and I'll try to get the _final _final chapter out ASAP. Thanks :) 

(Oh and I got the title of this chapter from the Lion King, it's from the very end when Rafiki (I think that's how you spell it) is like It Is Time and points for Simba to finally take his place as King. So I'm kinda stretching it to mean, this is what everything's led up to. Me and my silly since of logic ;) 

****

Chapter 15 It Is Time (Epilogue Part 1)

*4 Years Later* 

It was a perfect summer day. The sun had just risen and now golden specks of light reflected off the newly blossomed flowers and glimmered across the peacefully flowing river. The weather was exquisite for being this late in June. The temperature was 78 degrees, and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. It was a perfect day for a perfect occasion. Today was the wedding of Caprina and TK. 

****

*** 

"Davis, Davis, get up!" said an impatient loud lispy voice.

"Not yet Vee… Five more minutes…" responded Davis as he pulled his pillow over his ears in an attempt to drown out the voice of his digimon. 

"Nope Davis, you've already slept in enough. You're going to be late to the wedding."

"Wedding!" Davis's head shot right up. "I almost forgot! Thanks for reminding me Vee."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't know what you'd do without me."

Davis got out of his bed and walked over to his bathroom. "Hey, I survived on my own for eight years without you."

"Phmmf," said the small blue digimon as he glanced around Davis's room, "yeah, but your room's as messy as ever."

"Well if you'd like to volunteer to be my maid…" 

"Ha, the only cleaning I'll do here is to umm… pick up some of this candy off the ground, and put it in my stomach."

"Be my guest, maybe it will stop you from eating all the wedding cake. Then there'll be more for me."

"Davis, Davis, Davis," sighed Veemon as Davis shut the bathroom door. Veemon heard the roar of the water flowing through the pipes as Davis turned on his shower. He jumped back onto Davis's bed and sat down. 'This was where I belong,' thought Veemon as he snuggled on top of the covers. He quickly recalled the Friday during the week before, the day he considered the best day of his life. Not much had happened in the digital world since the depart of the digidestined. Yes, the digital world was at peace and without invaders, but time stood still for the partnered digimon. Through the connections of the digital world and earth, sometimes Veemon could feel Davis's emotions, like the time when he rescued him from the gang of older guys, but other times, the feeling weaken, leaving Veemon with the notion that something was missing –and indeed something was. 

Veemon wasn't the only digimon that was feeling this way, so did Agumon, Wormmon, Patamon, Gatomon, and all the other partnered digimon. Life for them was just not the same without their human companions. 

Thankfully, a few months ago, Gennai finally realized this, and decided against his action of blocking off the digiports. It did take time, but one by one he removed the seals off the digiports, and last Friday, was the day he finally finished. 

Gennai gathered all the digimon with human partners around and explained to them what he had been doing the last few months. Every word Gennai spoke seemed to lift up Veemon's heart from the loneliness he had felt. Before Veemon returned to the human world, he gave the digiworld one last glance. He knew he'd definitely return one day, but he knew when he did, he would be with Davis. 

His reunion with Davis was shocking for the both of them, but the most joyous day either of them had ever experienced by far. 

Now, Veemon had only been back on Earth for a week, but everything was quickly falling back into the old routine. He and Davis were starting to act as if they hadn't been separated, except for the fact that Davis was now much older. Even though he still carried around most of his old ways and humor, Veemon could tell that Davis had grown up to be a very fine young man. 

The opening of the bathroom door quickly brought Veemon out of his memories. Davis was wearing nothing but a towel at his waist. "Aww… Vee, do you remember where I put my suit?"

"Umm… I don't know Davis."

Davis dug under piles of clothes and searched around for his new suit that he had bought the other day just for this wedding. 

"Davis?"

"Yes, Vee," said Davis pausing from his search.

"You might want to try the closet."

"Oh yeah…"

Davis walked over to his closet, and sure enough, there was his brand new black suit, all neatly ironed and hanging on a hanger. 

Davis then quickly got dressed and towel dried his hair. "Alright, I'm ready to go, how 'bout you buddy?"

"What me? I've been waiting for hours."

"Great, then lets go pick up Kari."

Kari, yes Kari. They had now been going out for almost two years. After the incident in the alley, Kari and Davis became closer and closer friends, and eventually a relationship blossomed. Davis had grown to really truly and deeply love Kari, and he knew that when they got out of college he would marry her one day. 

Davis grabbed the keys to his car from his nightstand, and ran to the door. "Come on Vee, we've gotta wedding to go to!"

*******************************************************************

Yay! They have their digimon back now! I hope that satisfied some of you who thought it was sad that they were never going to be able to see their digimon again. The next chapter will be the wedding and you'll hear about Ken, Yolei, Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi, Cody, TK, and Caprina. And plus I'll have my last chance to thank all my faithful reviewers, and say my goodbyes. Until then bye-bye!

~Goldenstar555

*^*Please Review*^*


	16. We're Almost There (Epilogue Part 2)

****

Time To Move On

Ok, Ok, I'll admit it, I'm a hopeless rambler! Hehe, so even though I said this was going to be the last chapter, it's not. There will be hopefully (well to me at least, I know there's a few of you who want more) only one more chapter left which will be my Epilogue Part 3 and my thank yous and goodbyes. 

Well this chapter features once again Caprinangel, but also this time Nicole (Taichi Princess) has a small little cameo. You guys have been faithful reviews all the way through and I don't think I could ever thank you enough for all the encouragement you've given me.

Also thanks to Queen Isa, CherryBlossom, and JoyJoy4Eva, for reading and reviewing the last chapter! 

****

Chapter 16 We're Almost There (Epilogue Part 2) 

Twenty year old Kari Kamiya glanced in the mirror one last time as she heard the honk of a car outside. Kari grabbed her purse, and then stepped outside.

Davis watched as Kari walked to his car. She smiled and waved at him. Kari was wearing a pale blue sleeveless summer dress; the one she knew that Davis loved. Davis couldn't help but smile back. 

"Hey guys," said Kari opening the door to the passenger side of the car. 

"Hey Kari," said Davis, "you look great!"

"Thanks," said Kari with a faint blush on her face.

"Kari, where's Gatomon?" 

Kari turned around to look at Veemon who was sitting in the back of Davis's car. "She left earlier to help Patamon make sure everything was in order for the wedding party." 

"Oh," said Veemon as an expression of sadness quickly enveloped his face.

"Oh cheer up Vee," said Kari with her classic smile, "she went because TK asked her too help out since she has such good tastes. There's nothing going on between her and Patamon."

Veemon took a deep breath and began to relax. "Wow, that's a relief."

"Oooo," taunted Davis as he started the car, "it seems like someone has a crush."

Veemon glared at Davis, but then replied, "hey, I'm not the one with a girlfriend!"

"Ok little buddy," said Davis as he took his right hand off the steering wheel and set it onto of Kari's small hand, "you've got me there."

Kari smiled, but her smile grew even larger when she looked out the window and saw a church, the church that Caprina and TK would be married at in less than a half hour. 

"Oh Davis, we're here!" said Kari with joy in here voice.

Kari had almost forgotten that she had ever once been envious of TK and Caprina's relationship. She was now just as or even a little bit more happy for them as everyone else. 

Davis quickly parked the car, and everyone got out of the car. "Oh Kari, I love your dress!" said a very cheerful and energetic voice behind her.

"Thanks Mimi," said Kari turning around, "I haven't seen you for awhile, but you look great."

"Thanks," said Mimi, "I've been on tour with Matt's band for the last few months so I haven't had much free time. Speaking of Matt, I better get back inside. They want to take more pictures of TK and Caprina with their brother and sister-in-law, and I just ran out here to get my make-up kit that I left in the car. I'll see ya inside."

And with that Mimi ran back into the church. Davis couldn't help but laugh. "Ha, she had to run out here to get her make up bag! Even though she's married to Matt, she's still the same old Mimi!"

Yup, Mimi and Matt had gotten married during the previous July. Mimi now traveled with Matt and his band wherever they went, and they had gotten quite popular. 

"Hi Kari, I'm so glad I found you, Caprina could really use your help."

"With what Sora?" asked Kari, looking at the auburn haired woman.

"Well, one of Caprina's bridesmaids is sick, and we were wondering if you'd be able to fill in for her." 

"Sure," said Kari, "I'd love to."

"Alright, just come with me," said Sora with a smile.

"Ok," said Kari at first, but then she glanced at Davis, "this is alright with you Davis. Do you mind sitting alone-"

"It's fine with me Kari, I'll have Vee to keep me company."

"Yeah, go have some fun," said Veemon trying to pitch in.

"You guys are great," said Kari as she started to walk towards the church, "I'll see you at the wedding party."

Sora led Kari into the back room of the church where Caprina and TK were posing for one last photo. They really did look picture perfect. Caprina's long black hair was pulled back off her face, and you could just see a slight trace of it underneath her veil. Caprina's dress was also just as breathtaking. Mimi had designed it for her. It was pure white, and fit her perfectly. TK was wearing a black tuxedo that made him look equally ravishing.

After the last photo had been taken, Caprina walked over to Kari. "Oh, I can't ever thank you enough for being able to fill in at the last second, you're a life saver."

"Oh, it's no problem," said Kari with her usual warm smile, "I'm just wondering am I wearing the right dress for a bridesmaid?"

"Hmm…" said Caprina, taking a look at Kari, "well, the light blue of your dress match's Nicole's, she's my friend and the other bridesmaid, I'm sure you'll fit in well enough!"

"Great," said Kari.

*** 

Davis and Veemon walked into the church, and found an open spot in one of the pews. As they both slid it, they heard a voice, "Hey Davis!"

It was Ken. He and Yolei were sitting in front of them. "Hi Ken, hi Yolei. What's new?"

"This is so exciting!" said Yolei. She could hardly contain her excitement for TK and Caprina.

"I know," said Davis with a grin, "Everybody's been getting married this days. First Tai and Sora, then Matt and Mimi, now TK and Caprina! I'm starting to wonder now days who's going to be next."

Ken and Yolei looked at each other with guilty grins on their faces. "I think I know," said Yolei as she lifted up her hand to reveal a sparking diamond ring that was on it," Ken proposed last night!"

"Wow, Congratulations!" exclaimed Davis, "That's fantastic!"

"Yeah," said Yolei as she smiled and looked up at Ken, "I'm so happy."

***

The organ started to play and Kari and Nicole started to walk up the aisle together. Next up was one was Caprina's small cousin who was the flower girl. Then the onlookers in the church all held their breath, as Caprina came into view. She walked down the aisle with much grace until she reached TK. Kari and Nicole stood off to one side, and Matt, who was the best man, stood on the other. They all watched silently as Caprina and TK said their vows and became Man and Wife.

*******************************************************************

*sniff* TK and Caprina are finally married :) The next (final) chapter will be at the wedding party, where we'll hear what Cody's up to these day, and take another little look into the love life of Veemon, and have a nice little ending… 

~Goldenstar555

Please Review!


	17. Happily Ever After (Epilogue Part 3)

****

Time To Move On

Aww… it's finally done! Here it is the last part of the epilogue! I know it took awhile to get out because I've kinda lost my inspiration in Digimon, but I didn't want to leave this story without a complete ending because I was just so close. So finally I just sat down and wrote for an hour, and finished it. Silly ff.net isn't letting me post right now, so I'll post this when it's up again (and hehe that's probably when you'll be reading it). So without further ado, here it is, the end…

****

Chapter 17 Happily Ever After (Epilogue Part 3)

*The Wedding Party*

Clink, Clink.

Matt tapped his fork onto the side of his glass. "It's time for a toast," he said as he lifted up his glass until it was even with his crystal blue eyes, "To my brother TK, and my new sister Caprina, may your lives be filled with joy and everlasting happiness."

Everyone lifted their glasses with Matt and made a toast to the new couple. TK and Caprina smiled at each other. "Thanks Matt," said TK with the grin still on his face, "now let's have some fun! Are you guys up for a dance?"

TK was answered by many cheers. He took Caprina's hand and she followed him off onto the dance floor. The band began to play "This I Promise You" the song that TK had sang to Caprina so long ago. Everyone else watched the newlyweds have their first dance as a married couple. "Awww… they're so cute," whispered Mimi to Matt, who nodded his head in agreement.

The dance ended too soon for TK and Caprina, but they didn't really mind because the band continued to play another slow song and this time all the couples were able to join in. As Ken and Yolei were dancing a very tall brown haired man, with a black haired girl around his around walked over to him. "Hey Yolei."

"Cody!! This that you! I go off to college for 2 years and the next time I see you you're a foot taller!

"Yeah, I kinda had another growth spurt," said Cody. He looked down at his date and then said, "Yolei and Ken, this is Rosa."

"Hi Rosa," said Yolei quickly.

Ken took a little bit more time for his reaction. "Rosa…I remember you! You were the girl that followed me around in Mexico!"

"Yup," said Rosa, "it's nice to meet you again now that I've outgrown my crush and we're both attached now."

"Well," said Yolei to Rosa while looking at Cody, "you're lucky to have found Cody. He's one in a million."

"Yeah," said Rosa with a smile.

"Thanks Yolei," said Cody, "well, we'll let you guys get back to dancing. Come on Rosa, let's go see if the deserts are out yet."

As they walked away Yolei whispered to Ken, "well that's a happy ending to that story. Cody found a girl that's perfect for him."

"Do you know what makes me happy?" asked Ken playfully.

"What?"

"When you're happy."

And with that Ken gave Yolei a long kiss. 

****

***Two Hours Later***

The wedding party was now over, and TK and Caprina had left for their honeymoon. The digidestined stayed around for awhile and talked, and then at midnight Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon got into Davis's car and began the drive to their homes. 

"Aww… look at Gatomon and Veemon, Davis! They must have been so tired from the wedding that they fell asleep cuddled up right next to each other in the back seat."

"Really?" said Davis as he took a quick glance in the rearview mirror and saw that what Kari said was the truth. Davis whispered "Go going Vee!"

Kari laughed. Then she moved her hand over his. "You know, this has been a great day."

"Yeah," said Davis, "I totally agree with you."

'Come on Davis, you can do it,' thought Davis to himself.

"Davis were are we going? You just passed my house!"

"Shhh…" said Davis trying to calm her, "you'll see."

Davis pulled right up to the park entrance. "Do you feel like talking a walk?"

"Ok," said Kari suspiciously.

They got out of the car very quietly, trying not to wake Veemon and Gatomon. Then they started to walk. "It's a beautiful night out here tonight," said Kari feeling the light breeze flow through her hair.

"Yeah," said Davis, "but the night's not the only beautiful thing out here, you are too."

"Aww.. thank you Davis."

"Kari," said Davis.

He stopped where he was standing and paused for a second. 'Now Davis, now' said a voice from inside his head. 

Davis got down on one knee, and then looked up at Kari who looked very surprised. "Kari Kamiya… will you marry me?"

Davis took a small box out of his pocket and opened it, unveiling a diamond ring. 

"Oh yes Davis! Yes I'll marry you!" exclaimed Kari, "I love you so much."

Davis then gave Kari one of his classic grins, and said "Kari, I love you too."

Davis picked Kari up in his arms, and then gave her a passionate kiss.

Inside of Davis's car, Veemon and Gatomon watched their partners embrace in the moonlight. "Vee, that was the perfect end, to a perfect day."

"Yeah, you could even say that this is a nice end to the story, but I wouldn't."

"Why not Vee?"

"Because… this is only the beginning."

And with that Veemon put his arm around Gatomon, and she lay her head on his shoulder, and quickly fell asleep. Veemon took one last look at Davis and Kari, still together outside, before he then glanced again at Gatomon, who was the last thing he saw before he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

*******************************************************************

Sniff Sniff Sniff! It's all done now! I hope you liked it :) I know this ending kinda has a hope that I'll write more, but I'm sorry, especially to those of you who want a sequal, but I've lost my inspriation :( Maybe I'll post something else on ff.net one day… but who knows, time will tell! 

****

*Thank You's*

Capriangel and Taichi Princess- Wow, I don't know how I can ever thank you guys!!! You've reviewed every chapter and given me support and the will to go on from the very beginning. If it weren't for you and your amusing reviews, I probably would have stopped writing this fic months ago :)

CherryBlossom- Thanks a lot too. Your great reviews meant a lot too me :P

And I also want to thank Avalon Merquise, joyjoy4eva, Queen Isa and Anthony for their continuous support, and I give a big hug out to each and every one of my reviewers, you're all very special people!

****

*Stats*

It took me 8 and a half months to finish this fic. I used to originally try and get a chapter out once every two weeks, and I followed that pretty much until the 12th or 13th chapter. The record for fastest chapters was 6 and 7, they came out on the same day! Also, if you've read this fic it in it's entirety, you will have read 108 pages in comic sans 12 pt font! (ha, put that on your reading logs!)

****

*So Long, Farewell*

Well, this is it now. Thank you all again, and I hope ya'll review for the final time. I wish you all the best of luck, and many happy times :)


End file.
